Jayfeather's Love Saga
by SpottedPelt of ThunderClan
Summary: This Story is about Jayfeather.  Its mostly from the Pov's of She-Cat's who have fallen in love wiht Jayfeather.  there is 3 so far.Im open for ideas. Enjoy.  Please Review.
1. Half MoonXJayfeather

Hello its SpottedPelt. This is the Story I created just for you Jayfeather Fans. It will involve Jayfeather(Of course) HalfMoon, Cinderheart and Willowshine. If there are any She-Cats that you think should be with Jay feather ,I'm open for ideas. Again don't be mad if I don't Choose your She-Cat. Enjoy. Please review Nicely.

This first Chapter is about Half Moon and Jayfeather. (Half Moon and Jayfeather are one of my favorite Couples.)

HALF

I was thinking about One Tom…. Jay's Wing. He was the brother of my Best Friend Dove's Wing. He was a Handsome Gray Tabby Tom. I was a Snowy White She-Cat.

I was 1 of the Ancients. We are the Ancestors of The Tribe of Rushing Water.

My Mother is Rising Moon and my Father is Chasing Clouds.

I could not stop thinking about Jay's Wing. He told me he was really called Jaypaw. And that he was from the Clans. I believe him. But sometimes I still call him Jay's Wing. But after he left I started Crying. He came back. "Hello Jaypaw." I purred. "Hi Half Moon" he purred.

"Jaypaw I miss you all the time." I admitted. "So do I." he mewed.

"Will you tell me more about the Clans?" I asked. "Sure." he looked happy that I asked.

"Well the Clans' Cats follow a Warrior Code." he started. It fascinated me. He continued about how an Apprentice becomes a Warrior after Training. And how The Apprentices take care of the Elders and Queens.

"I'm a Medicine Cat Apprentice. I do not train like the other Apprentices. I learn Herbs and how to Heal Cats. Were not aloud to have a Mate or Kits. But I want to be with you Half Moon." he mewed.

My Heart Fluttered. He wants to be with me. I started purring.

"I must return to the Clans now because it's the Half-Moon. That when all the Medicine Cats go to the MoonPool to share tongues with StarClan. I hope I can see you soon Half Moon." he mewed. He licked me on the Cheek. I started Crying.

"I will wait for you For ever Jay's Wing!" I called after him.

HALF

I was sleeping when I woke. I saw a Pretty Silver-Blue She-Cat. I wonder if she is from StarClan. Jaypaw told me StarClan is the Ancient Cats to the Warrior Clans.

"Get up Half Moon." the She-Cat instructed. I got up slowly. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked.

"I'm Bluestar. The ThunderClan Leader before the Present Leader Firestar. ThunderClan is Were Jaypaw is from." she mewed. "Really?" I mewed in awe. "Why am I here?" I asked. "Jaypaw is to receive his true Medicine Cat's name tonight at he Moonpool. We know he likes you so we wanted to know if you would like to watch from Silverpelt with us?" I was surprised. "Sure" I mewed eagerly. Bluestar led me to The Lake were we lived once. I saw Jaypaw! And a Tabby She-Cat next to him. Oh that's his Mentor Leafpool I realized.

"Were can I sit?" I asked Bluestar. "If you want next to Jaypaw." she offered. I nodded eagerly. I sat next to Jaypaw. He looked in my direction and smiled. He knew I was right next to him.

"Good Luck Jaypaw….." I whispered. "Half Moon…." he whispered. I licked him on the Cheek.

"Before we leave I would like to give Jaypaw his true Medicine Cat name. He has earned it." she announced. He looked Happily Surprised. I felt Pride…..and something else….. Was I falling in love with Jaypaw. I guess I was always in love with Jaypaw.

"Jaypaw do you promise to uphold the Ways of a Medicine Cat?" Leafpooll mewed. He looked at me. Then back to Leafpool. "I do." he mewed confidently.

"Then by the Powers of StarClan. Jaypaw you will be known as Jayfeather. StarClan honors your Bravery and Consideration to Other Cats. And we welcome you as a Full Medicine Cat of ThunderClan."

"JAYFETAHER! JAYFETAHER!" the Medicine Cats chanted. "JAYFETAHER! JAYFEATHER!" I chanted. I was happy.

"That was amazing Bluestar!" I mewed. Then I started Crying. " I can never be with Jayfeather!" I wailed. "I also brought you here to ask you something." she mewed.

She faced the Cats of StarClan. "Cats of StarClan." she announced. "I have brought this Snowy white She-Cat to ask here to join StarClan." she looked at me.

"You mean Join StarClan?" I asked. "Why?" I asked. "I know you have feelings for Jayfeather I have seen him with you. Also he thinks about you all the Time." she mewed.

I was shocked. He thought about me all the time… that's so sweet. "Sure but can I still visit the Tribe's Ancient Cats?" I mewed. "Half Moon Of Course." she mewed. "Does StarClan agree?" Bluestar asked.

"Cats of StarClan. I Oakheart have begin Bluestar's Mate know she would not be so quick to think of this decision. She must have thought about it for awhile. " a Bracken colored tom mewed.

"Thanks Oakheart." she nodded. "Well StarClan?" she asked. Ripples of agreement washed over the Crowd.

"Half Moon I approve of your Warrior name. You will still be HalfMoon. You will share a Den with Spottedleaf. I have a feeling you will have a lot in common." she mewed.

"From StarClan you can watch over Jayfeather and be with him." Bluestar mewed.

"Thank you Bluestar. So much." she nodded and joined Oakheart.

I saw A Beautiful Tortoiseshell with Amber eyes. "Are you Spottedleaf. You look just like my friend Dawn River. She's a Beautiful Tortoiseshell with Amber eyes."

"Aw thanks Halfmoon. Lets go." she led me to a Den on the StarClan's Hunting Grounds. Right outside the MoonPool. "So why did Bluestar say we would have a lot in common?" I asked after she got me some Moss for my Nest next t her. She made a small Fresh-Kill Pile for us so we could talk for awhile.

"Because we both had forbidden Love. I was… I am in love with ThunderClan's Present Leader Firestar. Also Firestar is Jayfeather's Grandfather." she mewed.

"Oh because I have a forbidden love with Jayfeather." I mewed. "Hey Spottedleaf can I appear in Jayfeather's Dreams so I can tell him I've join StarClan?" she nodded. "May I come with you." Spottedleaf asked.

JAYFEATHER'S DREAM: JAYFEATHER'S PROV.

I was walking through a Starry Forest when I saw Spottedleaf. "Hey Spottedleaf do you have a message." I asked the former Medicine Cat. "Not me. Some else is here to see you." she replied softly. I gasped. "Half Moon… What are you doing here?" I asked. "I wanted to tell you that I joined StarClan to be with you Jay's Wing. " she replied. I started purring. "That's great. So is just part of your spirit here or your whole Spirit?" I asked.

"My whole Spirit." she answered. "Spottedleaf can I stay awhile?" Halfmoon asked.

"Sure Halfmoon. I will be back in awhile." she left.

"How is the Clan?" she asked. She was so beautiful with Starts in her fur….. And her Emerald eyes shined so bright that the Brightest Stars in Silverpelt were outshined."Halfmoon you look beautiful with Stars in your Fur." I mewed dreamily.

"Thanks Jayfeather." she purred. "So why did you join StarClan?" I mewed.

"I wanted to be closer to you Jayfeather. Is that bad." she asked worried. "No that's great." I mewed.

"So who do you share a den with in StarClan?" I asked. "Spottedleaf."

She yawned. "You tired? So am I." I yawned. She laid down and I settled next to her.

"Good Night Jay's Wing" she purred. "Good Night Halfmoon. I love you." I purred.

"I love you to Jay's Wing." she purred.

I fell asleep to her steady Breathing.

HALF

I woke up a Quarter Moon Later and my stomach was hurting. I looked over at Spottedleaf. "Hey Spottedleaf you're a Medicine Cat. I asked because my stomach is hurting." she looked at me. "Lay down please. Were does it hurt?" "Um…. around the Base of my Tail." I guessed. It was so intense I could not tell.

I laid down. She ran her Tail up and down my stomach. She hit a soft spot near the Base of my Tail. I squeaked. Her eyes danced. "Halfmoon this is very rare. But your expecting Kits." she mewed. "Congratulations Halfmoon!" she mewed enthusiastically.

"Spottedleaf I don't know who the Father is?" I mewed. She looked off into the Distance thinking. "You have been in this den for awhile right. Since your Dream Visit with Jayfeather Right to get use to StarClan right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Then Jayfeather is the Father of your Kits Halfmoon." she concluded.

I was expecting Kits! I was Expecting Jayfeatehr's Kits!

"Can I visit him again. To tell him. I just wish he could be with me when my Kits are born." I mewed sadly. She looked at me. Sympathy swirling around in her Amber eyes.

"I can ask Bluestar if possible if Jayfeather can stay in StarClan for while until after your Kits are born." she offered. I nodded weakly.

She pelted off. I settled into my Nest. I Day Dreamed about what our Kits would look like.

Spottedleaf pelted back to me. "Bluestar says yes. I just need to Go to Jayfeather in a Dream and tell him he needs to leave the Clan for awhile then when he gets here you can tell him about the Kits." Spottedleaf informed.

"Great but how will he get here?" I asked. "He will need to think about how badly he wants to get into StarClan." she explained. I nodded. I looked at my Fur. It was Snowy White with Stars in my Fur.

"Can you take me to visit my Family So I can tell them I'm expecting Kits?" I asked. She nodded. She led me to the Mountains then I led here to where we made Camp.

"Hey Chasing Clouds." I mewed to my Father. "Hi Rising Moon." I mewed to my mother. I saw my 2 best Friends Dawn River and Dove's Wing.

"Why did you leave?" Dove's Wing whined. "I was in love with Jay's Wing who turned out to be Jaypaw a Gray Tabby tom who belonged to the Clans so I Joined StarClan who are the Clans' Ancestors so I could be closer to him." I explained.

I saw my other Friends too. Stone Song, Shy Fawn, Owl Feather Whispering Breeze, Fish Leap and my other friends.

"So what brings you here Half Moon?" Stone Song asked. His eyes Friendly. "I came to tell you guys I'm expecting Kits!" I announced. "That's great Half Moon" Rising Moon purred. "Congratulations Half Moon" Dawn River purred also.

"No its not Great its horrible!" Fish Leap spat. I looked at the Brown Tabby Tom.

"Why!" I asked shocked.

"Dawn River , Fish Leap and Spottedleaf come with me please.

I led Dawn River, Fish Leap and Spottedleaf over by a stream. "What is wrong with you Fish Leap why aren't you happy for me?" I asked hurt. I thought he was a great friend.

"Your expecting Kits!" he mewed angry. "So I've always wanted kits." I mewed.

"Half Moon I'm in love with you!" he spat angrily. "I have always liked you like a Brother Fish Leap. I loved you like family but I was not in love with you." I mewed softly.

"Where is this Jayfeather" he spat Jayfeatehr's name like you would spat 'maggot'.

"He's not here." I mewed. "I want to fight him. He thinks he can hit on my She-Cat well he is wrong."

"Excuse me! I'm not your She-Cat." "Half Moon calm down." Dawn River put her tail on my shoulder.

"Fish Leap I've always wanted to be friends. But nothing more. You will always be like a brother." I mewed. "Tell Jayfeather to watch his tail, keep his ears prick cause. I will find him." he threaten.

"You are not the Fish Leap I trusted. He would never threaten another Cat."

Dawn River , Spottedleaf and I left.

"Dawn River I'm so glad your not mad." I mewed to my friend. "Spottedleaf this Dawn River.

The She-cat I told you about." I introduced them. "I'm so glad to meet you Dawn River." Spottedleaf mewed. "I will leave for now I will come back when my Kits are born." I announced.

"Bring Spottedleaf and Jayfeather next time Half Moon." Dawn River mewed.

"I can't wait to meet Jayfeather again." Stone Song mewed happily.

"Good Bye." I mewed, I left my Family. "So will you talk to Jayfeather Tonight? " I asked. She nodded. "Sleep I got some borage. It will help your Milk supply." she mewed.

I licked up the Leaves and drift off to sleep dreaming about Jayfeather and my Kits.

HALF

I woke up and ate some Fresh-Kill with Spottedleaf. We chatted. Se was a great friend.

I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up and I squeaked. I saw The Tom of my Dreams. Jayfeather.

His Soft blue eyes filled with Concern. "Are you okay in StarClan? Is every one nice?"

I smiled. "You ask a lot of Questions don't you?" I purred. He smiled.

"Spottedleaf told me you had something to tell me?" he mewed curiously.

"Jay's Wing ….. I'm expecting your Kits." I mewed. His eyes danced. "You are…. That's amazing Halfmoon." he was at my side immediately. He was covering my face with swift licks. He started purring really loud.

"Spottedleaf come here please." I called to her. She came over next to Jayfeather.

"What?" Jayfeather mewed. "I went to my friends you know The Ancestors of The Tribe of Rushing Water. Well you know Fish Leap? " he nodded. "Well he apparently was in love with me and when he found out I was expecting your kits he said 'Tell Jayfeather to watch his Tail and keep his Ears pricked cause I will find him.'" I mewed. Jayfeather's eyes widen.

"Don't worry Halfmoon Even though I'm a Medicine Cat I'm Trained to Fight for Defense." he assured me. I nodded. "But my other friends want to see you again especially Stone Song and my Parents Chasing Clouds and Rising Moon." I mewed.

He nodded. "Totally, I miss Stone Song, We should go after our kits are born." he mewed. My heart fluttered when he said 'our Kits' I purred.

I got some moss for him and Spottedleaf got some Fresh-Kill for our Pile. I made him a nest next to mine. He and I shared a Plump Fish. (I learned how to catch fish when I was a Kit.)

Then we started to Share Tongues. I looked at Jayfeather. "I still can't believe your expecting Kits." he whispered excitedly. "I know." I whispered. I fell asleep to his purring.

That Night I dreamt of my life with my Kits I would have in StarClan.

HALF

I woke up and I saw Jayfeather was gone. My eyes flared in alarm. "Were is Jay's Wing?"

I asked. "He went to get some Fresh-Kill Halfmoon" Spottedleaf mewed.

Jayfeather came back with some Voles. "Here you go Half Moon. I will be right back I'm going hunting with Oakheart, Cinderpelt ,Redtail and Willowpelt." he mewed. Spottedleaf's eyes lit up. "Tell my brother Redtail and my Sister Willowpelt I said hi." Spottedleaf mewed happily. Jayfeather nodded. He licked my cheek and padded out of the Den.

"Oh Halfmoon I can check your progress an tell how many Kits your expecting." Spottedleaf offered. I nodded.

"Lay down" she instructed. I laid down on my back. She felt my stomach with her Paws.

Her eyes danced. "Half Moon your expecting 4 Kits." I gasped.

I was expecting 4 Kits!

"You should rest it will be hard with 4 Kits. I will tell Jayfeather." I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I saw Jayfeather was gone again Hunting. I saw Spottedleaf wake up.

"Hey Half Moon when I told Jayfeather he nearly spat his mouse back up." she mewed.

I purred with Amusement. Spottedleaf invited her sister Willowpelt over. I talked to Willowpelt about my fears. She said this was usual for a 1rst time Queen. I asked a lot of Questions she answered all of them.

"Willowpelt since my Kits are being born in StarClan can I still have them Train the ways of The Warriors and The Tribe? And become warriors?" I mewed. She nodded.

"Of course you can Halfmoon. Don't worry." she assured me.

A MOON LATER

I was laying in my Den with Spottedleaf and Willowpelt when a huge Spasm of Pain rippled over me. I yowled. Spottedleaf and Willowpelt looked at each other. "Kits." they agreed in Union.

"Willowpelt wait right here I need to get Herbs." Spottedleaf told her sister. Then she rushed off.

I looked outside and I saw Willowpelt walk over to the entrance of the Den. I saw Jayfeather talk to her. Then he started pacing nervously. Willowpelt told me that when a Tom's Mate is Kitting they usually Pace nervously in front of the Nursery.

I felt the Most Sharp Spasm come. "Great StarClan!" I yowled.

I had 2 She-Cats and 2 Toms. My first She-Cat was a Beautiful Snowy She-Cat just like me expect with light Gray Tabby Stripes with 1 Green eye and 1 Silver eye. The 2nd She-Cat was a Snowy White She-Cat whose ears and eyes were covered in Black Fur like a shadow with Jay's Wing Blue eyes.

My 1rst Tom was a Gray Tabby Tom with my Green eyes. My 2nd last Tom was a Gray and White Tom with My Green eyes. He looked just like my father Chasing Clouds.

"Congratulations HalfMoon" Spottedleaf and Willowpelt purred in union. I wrapped my Tail around my Kits and led them to my Belly.

Then Jayfeather burst in the Den. He stopped in front of me. He started to purr really loud. He nuzzled my cheek. "I can't believe they are actually here." Jay's Wing whispered. I purred. "I can't believe it either." I purred.

"We'll leave you to name your Kits." Spottedleaf excused herself and Willowpelt.

"Jay's Wing what will their names be?" I asked. I looked at the Snowy She-Cat with Light Silver Stripes. I pointed to her with my Tail. She was wrestling with the Gray Tabby Tom. "What about Stormkit because she is a Strong Fighter like your grandmother Sandstorm?" I mewed. He looked pleased.

He purred. "Beautiful!" he purred. Jayfeather looked at the Kit who looked like my Father. He was watching Stormkit and his brother wrestling.

"What about Cloudkit because he looks like your father Chasing Clouds." Jayfeather mewed. My eyes glowed. "Great!" I purred

I saw the other She-Cat pounce on Cloudkit who squeaked in protest. "What about the 2nd She-Cat Nightkit because it looks a shadow on her head." I mewed. "Beautiful Halfmoon." Jayfeather mewed."

We looked at our last Kit. I noticed a Black Mark on my Kit's Brown fur.\. "What about Fangkit. Because that mark looks like a Fang." Jayfeather mewed.

I nodded. "Stormkit, Cloudkit, Nightkit and Fangkit. Great." I purred.

I still can't believe that the Kits next to me were actually mine.. Mine an Jay's Wing.

I looked at my 4 Perfect Angels.

HALF

A few Days after my Kits were Born I padded over to Jayfeather. "Jay's Wing I think we can take the Kits to visit the my Family." I mewed. he nodded.

"Spottedleaf can you come with us?" I asked after telling her what we want to do.

she nodded. "Of Course Halfmoon." she got up and we travel quickly to the Mountains to my Family. I led to my Parents Camp in the Water Fall.

"Rising Moon? Chasing Clouds? " I called. The came to me. "Half Moon is this Jay's Wing again?" the mewed with awe. I nodded. they gasped. I looked behind me and saw my 4 Kits wrestling with each other

"Mother ,Father this is Stormkit, Nightkit , Cloudkit and Fangkit.". I pointed to each Kit when I said their names. They squeaked when they heard their names.

I saw Dawn River and Dove's Wing. They raced over to me. "Half Moon are these your Kits?" the asked filled with awe. My other Friends came over. And unfortunately so did Fish Leap. I pointed out to Jayfeatehr Fish Leap. he nodded.

"Half Moon they are so cute! Congratulations to both of you!" Dawn River exclaimed. I saw Fish Leap glaring at Jayfeather. I saw she was Plump….

I pulled her aside with my Kits following. "Dawn River?" I asked in a Teasing Tone. "Are you expecting Kits?"

she gave me an awkward smile. "Yes they are-" she started. "Stone Song's Kits?" I guessed. She nodded. "How did you know?" she mewed with awe. "I know he likes you." I mewed. I saw Stone Song looking at us "Does he know yet?" I asked "Not yet I was going to tell him tonight. Rising Moon confirmed it for me."

I saw Stormkit pounce on Jayfeather's tail. I saw Fish Leap get on a rock above Jayfeather. he pounced. Thankfully I was near so I pushed Jayfeather out of the way.

I felt Fish Leap's claw scratch me. "What is wrong with you Fish Leap!" I spat.

I saw Jayfeather's horrified expression. "Half Moon are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

I saw Fish Leap get ready to pounce again. "Jay's Wing look out!" I exclaimed. he turned around and Dodged Fish Leap. I told Spottedleaf. "Watch my Kits!" she and Dawn River got my Kits away from the 2 Toms.

"STOP!" I yowled. every body stopped. "What in the name of StarClan is wrong with you Fish Leap!" I spat at him. I looked at my kits they were paying with Spotttedleaf an Dawn River.

"I loved you first Half Moon those should be my Kits! Not Jay's Wing's!" he declared.

"I told you Fish Leap I love you like a Brother. But I thought I liked you when Jay's Wing was new but you were to Protective ,didn't let me do things on my own." "I'm in love with Jay's Wing. And Fish Leap attacking my mate doesn't make me like you more it makes me like less." I mewed.

"Half Moon has a point Fish Leap" my mother mewed softly. "When ever she went fishing you would go, every hunting Trip she went on so did you."

Fish Leap was still glaring at Jayfeather. "Fish Leap don't worry. I still want to be friends. But also. There is a She-Cat for every Tom." I mewed. He looked up.

He came over to me and licked my cheek. "You always were like a Little Sister to me. Half Moon you will always be special to me." he mewed softly.

Hhe turned to Jayfeather. "Jayfeather I'm sorry. Can we be friends Next time you visit StarClan come visit us."

I looked at Shy Fawn. "Were are your Kits?" I mewed. Almost as if at called. Her 2 Kits came running to there mother.

"Half Moon, Jay's Wing. These are Half Moon that Rises. And Jay that flies on the Wind." she introduced. "I named them after you guys." "We are honored." Jayfeatehr mewed. I nodded. I noticed the one she called Half Moon that rises looked just like me expect with Shy Fawns's pretty aqua eyes. And the one she called Jay that flies on the Wind looked just like Jayfeather.

"Half Moon we should leave now. We will come soon." Spottedleaf mewed. "Stormkit! Nightkit! , Cloudkit and Fangkit! Come here." I called. And my kits scurried to my side.

"I'm having them Train in the Warrior Way and the Tribe Way." I announced proudly. All of my Ancient Family's Eyes glowed even Fish Leap's

I waved my tail good bye and we left. When we got back to th StarClan's Huntinmg Grounds. "I think in a few Days shall return home to my Clan Half Moon and Spottedleaf. I will come soon." he mewed. I nodded. "Will you come to me in Dreams sometimes Half Moon?" "Of Course Jayfeather."

MOONS LATER

I was proud my kits were to receive their Warrior Names. Stormpaw, Nightpaw, Cloudpaw and Fangpaw were so excited.

I caught some prey for me Spottedleaf and my Kits.

"Spottedleaf I think its time to visit Jayfeather. We haven't seen him since a moon ago. What about after my kits Warrior Ceremony. Do you guys want to come with us to see your Father. " the bounced excitedly "YEAH!" Stormpaw mewed.

Stormpaw has grown into such a great Eagle Hunter and Fish Catcher. And she was so Beautiful. I noticed another apprentice. A Light Gray-Silver Tom about to receive his Warrior name. His name was Leafpaw. He seemed to like her.

Nightpaw has grown into a great Hunter also. She was really pretty. She and her sister loved to Hunt together an take down Eagles.

Cloudpaw really grew up to be like his Grandfather Chasing Clouds. Both tried to make Peace before Battle. He and his Brother loved wrestling.

Fangpaw grew up to be a very skillful Fighter. He also liked to help his brother with Apprentice Duties.

Its time for the Warriors Naming Ceremony.

JAYFETAHER'S DREAM: JAYFEATHER'S POV

I was again at the Starry Forest. Which was my meeting place with Half Moon. I saw her. Spottedleaf and I also saw….. my Kits! I ran to them.

"My Kits how are you doing?" I asked. I licked Half Moon on the Cheek she purred really loud.

"They got their Warrior Names Jay's Wing!" Half Moon purred with Pride.

I felt so happy my kits got to be Warriors at last.

"Stormpaw, Nightpaw, Cloudpaw and Fangpaw have become…."

"Stormflight. Nighteyes .Cloudpelt and Fangclaw." she mewed. My Kits stood up in proud.

"They are now Warriors of StarClan!" Spottedleaf mewed.

I nodded. "I am proud of you all." I licked each of my Kits on their Heads.

"We will come again soon. Or you could visit us in StarClan again like we did Moons ago." she offered. "I'd like that." I purred. I touched my Mates muzzle.

HALF

I was right my life with my Kits in StarClan would be great. Leaftail started to ask Stormflight to go Hunting more and more.

I saw her eyes shine when he would come to our den.

A Black tom named Shadowtail. (Brother of Leaftail) started to go Hunting a lot with Nighteyes. Her tail would curl in Happiness when she saw him.

Also Cloudpelt and Fangclaw were happy to. Cloudpelt met a pretty Silver She-Cat named Featherflight. And Fangclaw met a Pretty Brown She-Cat named Dawneyes.

My Life in StarClan and my Life with my Mate have indeed become Perfect. I also went to see my Ancient family a lot. Fish Leap was nicer to Jayfeather.


	2. WillowshineXJayfeather

Hello its Spottedleaf. This is my 2nd Chapter of Jayfeather's love saga. This is about Willowshine and Jayfeather. Enjoy. Please Review Nicely.

WILLOW

I woke up and I saw Mothwing was busily checking our stock on herbs. "Mothwing is there is any Herbs I can go collect?" I asked. "Yes Willowpaw can you get some Cat Mint, Marigold and Borage?" I nodded.

I went through our Part of the Forest on the Border of RiverClan and WindClan. and I saw something. It was Gray blur. Then I realized it was the Medicine Cat Apprentice Jaypaw. Then I remember that Medicine Cats were aloud in all Clan Territory as long as they are 2 Tail Lengths in the Shore.

Some Cats say he's really mean. I thought he was misunderstood. I found out he was Blind by his sister the former Medicine Cat apprentice who decided to train to be a Warrior.

I saw him look at me. He waved his tail. I waved my tail. He was collecting herbs to. He was actually acting nicer to me. I didn't know why. He walked over to the Border.

"Willowpaw come over here." he beckoned. I walked over "What Jaypaw?" I asked. "I just wanted to see how you are." he mewed awkwardly. I saw a flash of some emotion in his eyes but it was so fast I could not tell what it was. "I'm fine. Why?" I asked. He shrugged. "Well were friends aren't we?" he asked. "Of course….".

"Well I'll see you latter Jaypaw." I mewed. He nodded and I left. I finished collecting my Herbs and padded back to Camp.

I was wondering why Jaypaw was acting like that. He was never that awkward. I fell asleep wondering what was wrong with him. I thought about what has happened.

Well I fell and he could've of Ran to the Medicine Cats but he stayed and healed my wounds himself. His eyes gleamed when ever I pass by to him.

Did…..Did Jaypaw like me? Did ….I like Jaypaw?

Then I had weird feeling I was never suppose to have in my Life as a Medicine Cat…..

WILLOW

I woke up to a frazzled Mothwing. "What's wrong Mothwing!" I asked. Freaking out.

"The Camp has an Out Break of Green-Cough. Leafpool and Jaypaw of ThunderClan are coming over to help."

Jaypaw was coming! I obviously hid my surprise well. "Do you think you can quickly go Gather some Cat Mint?" I nodded. I rushed out of Camp. I pelted to my secret Tunnel that Led to all of the Clans' Territories. I was my 'Secret Place' were I grow Cat Mint. I slowed down. I licked up some water from a small River that was next to a Moss Covered Cavern were I can water the Plants. I groomed my fur till it shone.

I harvested as much of the Cat Mint I would Dare, I still had a lot left over, since it multiplied like mice down here. I pelted back to Camp. I ran into the Medicine Cats' Den. I dropped my Cat Mint on the Pile of Cat Mint. I sensed some one enter the Den…

I spun around. I was prepared to Attack but then I relaxed. I realized it was Mothwing. "Leafpool and Jaypaw are almost here. I saw them Padding along the Lake Shore." she informed me. I sat down an again groomed my Silver Tabby Fur till it shone because my fur got messed up when I ran here.

Then I scented something. I opened my mouth and let the Scent pass over my Scent glands. I was surprised. It was Leafpool and Jaypaw! I got up and padded out of the Medicine Cats' Den. I saw Leafpool the Medicine Cat of ThunderClan. And her Apprentice Jaypaw. I saw him look at me. His amazing Sapphire Eyes…

He padded over to me. "Hello Willowpaw." he purred. "Hi Jaypaw." I mewed. I saw Mothwing greet Leafpool. She rubbed her cheek against Leafpool's.

I knew that when Leafpool and Mothwing were Apprentices they would always go on Adventures. Once when I was still a Kit, When I knew all of the Herbs and Remedies. RiverClan was in a huge Out Break of an Mysterious Illness. I was always checking on the Sick Cats for Mothwing. I saw Leafpool had come over to help Mothwing.

"Well what about Jaypaw and I take care of the Kits, Queens and Apprentices. And you and Leafpool take care of the Warriors and Leopardstar. I can ask Mistyfoot if she can have the Apprentices collect Herbs for us." I offered. I saw Leafpool nodding approval and Mothwing looked impressed.

"That is a great idea Willowpaw!" Mothwing mewed pleased. She told me some Herbs were going to need. I found Mistyfoot who was at the Leader's Den. "Mistyfoot can you take some Apprentices who are fit enough to Gather some Herbs for the Medicine Cats. We need a lot of Cat Mint. But don't take all of it that's growing. " I instructed. "Right away Willowpaw." she mewed. She gathered up some Apprentices. "Take the Herbs to the Medicine Cats' Den." I added. She waved her tail. Then she headed out of Camp.

I started to walk back to the Medicine Cat's Den when I saw Ripplesplash. A young Silver Tom who was recently named a Warrior. "Hello Willowpaw." he purred. I saw Jaypaw glare at Ripplesplash. Ripplesplash wrapped his Tail around me. "I need to Heal the Sick Cats so good Bye." I mewed and padded away Quickly to the Medicine Den.

I saw Ripplesplash follow me. "I can help Willowpaw." he purred. I smiled. "Thanks Ripplesplash can you maybe help me and Jaypaw by getting Herbs for us." He nodded eagerly

I led him to the Den. I looked down the Rows of Sick Cats. "Lets take care of the Kits. Because they are the Sickest and Weakest." I suggested. The two Toms nodded. I walked over to the Kits. All of the Sick Warriors were outside on the River Shore. The Apprentices, Kits and Queens were in the Medicine Cats' Den.

"Ripplesplash can you get me some Cat Mint and Borage Please?" I asked. "Anything for you Willowpaw!" he purred. I smiled. I looked over at Jaypaw. He was glaring again at Ripplesplash.

Ripplesplash came to my side with CatMint and Borage. I looked at the 4 Kits. "Jaypaw what about you take care of two Kits and I take Care of two Kits." he nodded. I looked over the 2 Silver She-Kits. I had Ripplesplash have one of the Kits stand up. I felt her head and it was hot with Fever and Green-Cough.

I had the Kit swallow one Cat Mint leaf and one Borage Leaf. She yawned. "I want Milk." she demanded. My mother Mosspelt and her mother Dawnflower were sick also. "That's a good sign if she is hungry…." I murmured.

"Your Mother can't give you Milk right now Shellkit. But you can have water." she drank some water from some Moss. "Now I want you to eat 1 Juniper Berry and you can go to Sleep." She started whining. But then she licked up the Berry, and feel into Sleep.

I did the Same treatment on the other She-Kit. She went to sleep. I looked at the worst Apprentice. "I think since he's older he will need a full dose since we gave the Kits the Kit a Half Dose." I decided. Ripplesplash nodded.

I gave the Sick Apprentices 2 Leaves of Cat Mint and 2 Leaves of Borage and 1 Juniper Berry. I looked outside. It was dark. And only a quarter of the Sick Cats were Healing

"Thanks Ripplesplash and Jaypaw." I mewed. They nodded. I went to sleep that night. Leafpool and Jaypaw went back to ThunderClan to tell them that they would stay a few days with us to help me and Mothwing.

When they came back I made Leafpool and him a nest. I feel into a Dreamless Sleep.

WILLOW

I woke up and I saw Ripplesplash next to me. "Good Morning!" he purred. "I came to help you again Willowpaw." he mewed. "Thanks Ripplesplash!" I mewed. I sat up. I saw Jaypaw get up. "Good Morning Willowpaw." he purred. Wow! Why is Jaypaw and Ripplesplash Purring at me all the Time.

WAIT! Did…Jaypaw… like me? I still didn't know the answer.

I started to work on the Queens while Jaypaw and Ripplesplash worked on the Apprentices outside. I saw Jaypaw glare at Ripplesplash from time to time. And I would also see Ripplesplash glare at Jaypaw. "Toms! They are complete Mouse-Brains." I muttered under my breath.

I was working on Mosspelt. She was my Mother so I had to help her. She must have seen my confusion and frustration. "What's wrong Sweet Willowpaw?" my mother cooed weakly. I could tell she was sick but she was one of the Stronger ones.

"Toms! They are complete Mouse-brains!" I mewed. She looked at me. Understanding Swirling in her Green eyes

"Tell me what happened Willowpaw." she mewed. "Well when Jaypaw arrived yesterday and Ripplesplash started helping. Well they keeping Glaring at each other." I pointed with my Tail. And Jaypaw was glaring at Riplesplash. He looked back to the Apprentice Dawnpaw.

Then Ripplesplash glared at Jaypaw. I felt like Hitting them on their Heads.

"See!" I whispered. "I know you're a Medicine Cat but they two Toms like you!" she teased. "MOTHER!" I whispered. She gave me an innocent look. "Of Course I know why Ripplesplash likes me."

I looked at my mother. "Sleep Mosspelt you will get better." I licked her head. And she fell to sleep. Then Ripplesplash padded in. "Can I get you some Fresh-Kill Willowpaw?" he cooed. "Thanks Ripplesplash." "Anything for you Willowpaw!" he licked my cheek and rushed out of the Medicine Den. I saw Jaypaw walk in. "I'm glad to be here to help you Willowpaw." he murmured , his eyes swirling, he liked my cheek and padded out of the den. I looked at my mother. Her eyes had a mischievous glint.

"Don't you dare!" I mewed. Knowing her I knew she would try something.

"Let all Cats old enough to swim please join beneath the High-Rock for a Clan meeting." Leopardstar yowled.

The Clan and the ThunderClan Medicine Cats joined in the Clearing. The Medicine Cats including me and Jaypaw watched from the front of the Medicine Den. Ripplesplash stayed by my side.

"I know you are all wondering why the ThunderClan Medicine Cats are here." she started.

"Yeah why?" a Tom shouted. "As you can see the whole Camp is over run with Green-Cough. So the ThunderClan Medicine Cats have offered to help Heal our Cats." she mewed.

"Why our Medicine Cats can't Heal by themselves! It will show the other Clans we are weak. Maybe they should not be Medicine Cats then!" Blackclaw yowled. I jumped up my eyes flaring. I felt Waves of Anger rolling off of me in fast powerful Waves.

"You know its not so easy begin a Medicine Cat Blackclaw! You don't have many Cats to take care of!" I spat at the Black Warrior.

"Yeah! Willowpaw is right!" Ripplesplash defended. I licked his cheek gratefully.

"Yes well Blackclaw since you seem so interested about Medicine Cats why don't you fetch Herbs for them and do what ever they need." Leopardstar mewed.

"NO!" Blackclaw yowled. "That's an order Blackclaw. Or you can Train with the Apprentices for awhile." he didn't talk.

Leopardstar jumped off the High-Rock. The Clan Dissolved into Small Groups.

I saw Mosspelt get up. I saw Jaypaw bring some Mice into the Medicine Cats Den. When he came back out she called him over. She whispered something. He looked slightly embarrassed. "Hey Willowpaw." he waved his tail in hello. I waved my tail back. I raced to my mom. "What did you tell him!" I demanded. "I just said thhanks for the Fresh-Kill and for helping my daughter out." she mewed innocently.

It was almost SunHigh on the 2nd Day. I was checking our supply of Herbs.

"We need to gather Herbs" I mewed.

We traveled in two groups. I traveled with Jaypaw, and Mothwing and Mothwing traveled together a little away from us talking.

"Hey Jaypaw what's wrong with you!" I demanded when Leafpool and Mothwing went a little bit ahead to collect Juniper Berries. He looked at me. "I don't know what your talking about." he retorted.

We ended up at the Border of RiverClan and WindClan were the Marshes are. That's were herbs grow really well. "I mean you keep Glaring at Ripplesplash!" I mewed angrily. "Well-" I saw that Leafpool and Mothwing were padding back to Camp I pelted back to Camp.

After I entered Camp I pelted to the Medicine Den and ran into Ripplesplash. "Hey Willow" he purred. "Hey Ripple" I cooed. After my anger towards Jaypaw slowly dissolved ,Ripplesplash was like a Drink of cool Water on a hot Green-leaf day. I felt calmer.

I saw Jaypaw glaring. I felt like Screaming. I growled. "What's wrong?" Ripplesplash asked softly. He wrapped his tail around me. "Jaypaw keeps Glaring at you. Its annoying." He smiled understanding "He like you. But he doesn't know yet? Doesn't he?" he mewed quietly. I nodded.

"Come on." he led me over to Jaypaw. "Hey Willowpaw keeps saying you are Glaring at me. Why?" Ripplesplash asked softly. Jaypaw glared "Its obvious you two like each other!" he spat. "Why do you care!" I asked. "I-" he started. He pelt away from us.

"Go see if Mothwing or Leafpool need help. I will tell him" I mewed. He licked me on the Cheek.

I dashed in the direction he ran. I found him under a Tree by the River.

"Why are you upset?" I asked. "You and Ripplesplash like each other! I bet you will be expecting his Kits. Or is that's why you're here!" he spat

I was stunned. "Of course I like- oh you mean like…. No! Jaypaw Ripplesplash is my Brother! " I mewed. He looked stunned. "But you guys….But You kept purring at each other?" he asked.

"He is really protective over me. He has been ever since two of our Sisters from my litter died when he was Apprentice. He is from Mosspelt's first Litter. That's why he kept Glaring at you. I think" I mewed.

He looked Stunned, like I just sprout Wings. "Oh sorry I was acting mean towards him." he mewed. "Its okay you Mouse-brain!" I purred, I licked his cheek. He looked embarrassed.

I padded away from him. I padded back to Camp to the Medicine Cats' Den. I walked over to Ripplesplash. "He knows now. Why were you so protective over me?" I asked.

"Well you're my Little Sister. Older Brothers always have an instinct to protect their Little Sisters." he explained. I smiled. Jaypaw walked in. "Hey I'm so sorry. I thought you liked each other." he mewed ashamed. "Its okay." Ripplesplash mewed.

We continued healing the Sick Cats. I stopped. I was looking at Nightflower. "She's Dead" I whispered. Jaypaw and Ripplesplash came to my side. "What's wrong?" Jaypaw mewed. Mothwing and Leafpool joined us. I started to cry. She was one of mom's closest friend. "What's wrong?" Leafpool mewed "Nightflower is dead…" I whispered. "I will inform Leopardstar" Mothwing left the Den.

"You will be honored in StarClan Nightflower" I whispered when the Clan gathered to pay their Respects. I saw Blackclaw glare at me and the other Medicine Cats.

"SEE! This why Willowpaw and Mothwing are not fit to be Medicine Cats!" he screeched. Nighflower was his mate. "Blackclaw! I know you are grieving your mate's's death. But you can't say things like that. They day I was born my mother Brightsky died. My father Mudfur and I did not blame Brambleberry the Medicine Cat at the Time. And yes Mudfur was my father because after my mother died he became Medicine Cat Apprentice to Brambleberry."

She explained.

Blackclaw turned away and faced us. "You will be sorry Willowpaw. I heard you were suppose to help Nightflower. So watch your tail." he threatened.

He padded out of Camp for awhile. I was surprised. Ripplesplash put his Tail reassuringly on my shoulder.

"We need to travel to the Moonpool." Leafpool mewed. We all nodded.

We traveled to the Moonpool in silence. When we got there we met Littlecloud and and Barkface. We all drank from the Moonpool fell into sleep.

I woke up and was at the StarClan Hunting Grounds. I saw Nightflower she looked healthy and young. I saw all of the Cats from StarClan. I saw Brambleberry. Leopardstar described her to me. She was a Pretty She-Cat. She had a leopard pelt. Instead of Gold and Black she was snow-white and Black.

She padded by my side leading me. I saw a vision of the Future. I saw myself with Jaypaw and kits at my belly.

I was shocked. I burst through the Surface of the Waking World. I got up slowly. My Future was having Jaypaw's Kits! I looked over at Jaypaw. He had the same expression as I did. Weirdness.

"Before we leave I decided that Willowpaw deserves her True Medicine Cat Name with how she dealt with the Out-Break of Green-Cough." I was shocked. "Willowpaw come forward." Mothwing beckoned. I stepped forward.

"Willowpaw do you promise to Uphold the ways of a Medicine Cat to stand apart from the Rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all Cats equally

Even at the cost of your Life ? "

"I do" I mewed.

"Then by the Powers of StarClan. I give you your True name as a Medicine Cat. Willowpaw from this moment on you will be Willowshine. StarClan honors you Quick thinking and Loving Heart." Mothwing announced.

"WILLOWSHINE! WILLOWSHINE!" Jaypaw cheered. My heart fluttered. The Medicine Cats Echoed. Jaypaw padded over to me. His eyes gleamed. "Congratulations Willowshine!" he purred. I smiled. He licked my cheek.

We traveled back to RiverClan. I pelted to the Den an Jump-Tackled Ripplesplash.

"What- Oh what's up Willowpaw?" he asked. Mosspelt came in. " It's not Willowpaw. I'm a True Medicine Cat now!. I got my True Medicine Cat name!" I exclaimed. "That's great! What's your name?" my mother padded in hearing the conversation Ripplesplash and Mosspelt mewed in union. "I'm Willowshine now." I announced.

"WILLOWSHINE! WILLOWSHINE!" the Clan chanted.

I fell into a Dreamless sleep.

WILLOW

Mothwing, Leafpool, Jaypaw and I finally finished healing the Sick Cats with the help of Ripplesplash. Jaypaw and Leafpool left RiverClan the next day.

"Well I guess we are off." Jaypaw mewed. I nodded. "Thanks for helping us Jaypaw." I mewed. "Your welcome Willowshine." he mewed. He looked like he wanted to say more. "I'll see you at the next Gathering." I mewed. He and Leafpool waved their Tails in farewell. We waved our tails.

Mothwing and I went Herb Collecting since Leaf-bare was on its way. We collected a lot of Yarrow, Borage, and Dock and Honey. (Which we kept in a Medium sized Dip in the Medicine Cats' Den.) Sometimes I would sneak a little to Kits. They were really starting to like me a lot now. I went to collect Cat Mint on my on when Mothwing went to collect Thyme. We made many Trips to restock our Herbs.

I was given more responsibility if we had any injured Cats and we needed herbs. Sometimes Mothwing would Go gather Herbs and I would help the injured Cats.

I saw Mosspelt come in. "Mothwing?" she called. I stepped out of the Shadows. "Mothwing went Herb-collecting. How can I help you?" I asked my mother.

"I have a pain in my stomach. An I'm not feeling really good. " she mewed weakly. "Lay down." I instructed. She lay down. I ran my tail over her stomach. "Are you feeling sick?" I mewed. "Yes." she mewed. "I think I know the Problem." I mewed. I brought over some Yarrow. "Did you eat any Fresh-Kill today?" she nodded. "Who gave it to you?" "Blackclaw." "Oh no! Eat this now!" she looked even more scared. "Leopardstar! Come Quick!" I exclaimed.

I saw Leopardstar's Leopard Pelt rush towards the Den. "What's wrong?" she demanded. "Blackclaw-" my mother started vomiting. I saw Bright Red specks. "Death Berries." I confirmed. "Blackclaw fed my mother Death Berries!" I screeched. Mothwing came dashing in. she was told the story.

I had a flash Back.

FLASH BACK

Later the Night Nightflower died. I was outside of Camp gazing at Silverpelt. I heard something in the Tree right next to me. I looked up and saw a pair of Glittering eyes. I gasped. The Smoky Black Tom jumped with a huge Leap out of the Tree.

"I know you were suppose to heal the Queens including Nightflower. I will hurt you. I will take away everyone important to you Willowshine." he growled. He attacked me. I yowled. I saw Ripplesplash let out an outraged screech. Since Blackclaw was a Senior Warrior he was more experienced than I and he was way bigger than me.

I saw Ripplesplash jump on Blackclaw. He pinned him down. Even though Blackclaw was older. Ripplesplash was Smart and Quick. So Ripplesplash could pin him down.

"How dare you attack my little Sister!" Ripplesplash screeched. Ripplesplash glared at Blackclaw with so much intensity. That I realized he got more Protective of me since I became a True Medicine Cat. His eyes Flared stronger than the Burning Sun of Green-Leaf.

He hurried me back to Camp with his Tail around my neck. He settled me into my Nest.

END OF FLASH BACK

I looked at Ripplepslash. An understanding passed between us. "Mothwing, Mosspelt, Leopardstar. The Night Nightflower died I went to gaze at Silverpelt. When I heard something in the Tree next to me. Then Blackclaw jumped out of the Tree and said. 'I know you were suppose to heal Nightflower. I will hurt you. I will take away everyone important to you Willowshine.' then he attacked me." I mewed. My mentor, Leader. And mother gasped in horror.

"I would have been killed if Ripplesplash had not come and saved me. This is what he meant by almost killing my mother." I mewed. Leopardstar looked shocked like I had grown Wings and started to fly.

Her eyes blazed with anger. "Come on Willowshine and Ripplesplash." she beckoned. She pelted to the High-Rock she motioned for us to jump up to the High-Rock.

"Let all Cats old enough to swim join beneath the High-Rock for a Clan meeting." she yowled. The Clan assembled. The Queens joined with their Kits.

"Cat of RiverClan I have some disturbing news." she announced. "Willowshine and Ripplesplash have told me something disturbing." she mewed. "Willowshine." she beckoned. "Cats of RiverClan" I announced. "A few night ago ,the Night Nightflower died I went outside of the Camp to Gaze at Silverpelt. When I heard something in the Tree next to me. I saw a pair of eyes. Blackclaw jumped from the tree and threatened me. Then Blackclaw attacked me. I would have died if Ripplesplash hadn't come to save me." I mewed.

The Clan had that ' Oh my StarClan Willowshine just sprouted Wings' look. "This behavior can't be tolerated. Blackclaw what do you have to say for yourself." Leopardstar asked. Blackclaw just glared at me. I jumped off the High-Rock.

"You are banned from RiverClan Blackclaw." Leopardstar announced. He looked around. Then he did something no one expected. He attacked me. I yowled. I heard the Clan gasp. Many Cat moved to intervene but Ripplesplash was closer. And my brother ripped Blackclaw off my Back.

"How dare you attack my sister in again in the Middle of Camp!" he screeched.

"Leave my Camp at once!" Leopardstar yowled. Blackclaw hissed at me. "Keep your ears Pricked looked behind you because I will find you and take away everything important from you.." he threatened. Then he padded out of my Camp without a word. I turned at my shocked Clan.

The Clan went to their Dens. But Ripplesplash insisted he Stay at my side.

A MOON LATER.

"We need to travel to Moonpool Tonight Willowshine." Mothwing mewed. "I'm sorry Ripplesplash but you can't go with Willowshine to the Moonpool." Leopardstar mewed firmly. He started to protest. "But I-" then he stopped. He joined a Hunting Patrol. A while later I saw Riverclaw a close friend of Ripplesplash.

He pelted to me. "Willowshine Come quick!" he mewed urgently. "Our SunHigh Hunting Patrol was ambushed by Some rogues led by Blackclaw! He attacked Ripplesplash. You need to grab some Herbs and come on were right by the Marshes." I pelted to the Den. "Mothwing we need to grab Herbs Ripplesplash and his Patrol were attacked by a Group of Rouges led by Blackclaw! By the Marshes! Come on!" I mewed urgently. "GO tell Leopardstar what happened." she told the Apprentices in the Den. We grabbed The Herbs we would need. With our Jaws full of Herbs we pelted to the Marshes. I jumped a Fox-Length over a Bush.

I pelted with Mothwing and Riverclaw at my Paws. I stopped before my brother. He and another Dusk Brown Warrior were bleeding from may wounds. My brother suffered from a Bad Neck Injury.

"Mothwing you take care of him." I pointed to the Brown Warrior. "I'll take care of Ripplesplash." I mewed. I knelt over my Brother. I clean the Blood off his Pelt with some Moss in the Marshes. I felt his head, it was hot with Fever. I gave him some Borage Leaves for the Fever and I chewed some Marigold Petals into a Pulp and applied it to his Wounds. I was worried. "Please Protect him StarClan…" I whispered.

He began to stir. I saw Mothwing watching me with approval. Her patient was stirring. "I'm proud of you my Apprentice. I did not need to tell you what to do." Her eyes shining with Pride.

I carried my sleeping Brother to Camp with Riverclaw helping. I settled him into one of our Nests. That Night I left reluctantly to go to the Moonpool. "Before we leave I want to give Jaypaw his Medicine Cat name." Leafpool mewed. Jaypaw looked stunned.

I padded next to him. "Good Luck Jaypaw." I whispered. I licked his cheek. He turned his blind eyes towards me and smiled.

He whispered something to Leafpool and she nodded. "Willowshine will you come with me for a second." Jaypaw asked. I nodded. He led me behind the Stone Hollow.

Then he did something I would have never expected…. He pressed his muzzle against mine and Twined our tails. Silver Tabby Fur clashed with Gray Tabby Fur. Jaypaw and I stepped back at the same time. When I finally found my Voice. "Why did you do that?" I asked. He shuffled his paws nervously. "I guess…. I just …. I Like you a lot Willowshine." he mewed embarrassed. "I like you too." I purred. Then he led me back to the Moonpool and stepped in front of Leafpool.

"Jaypaw do you promise to uphold the Ways of a Medicine Cat, to stand apart from the Rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all Cats equally

even at the cost of your life?" Leafpool mewed.

Jaypaw looked at me. Emotions swirling in his Sapphire eyes. "I do" he mewed confidently.

"Then by the Powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a Medicine Cat. Jaypaw from this moment you will be known as Jayfeather."

"JAYFEATHER! JAYFEATHER!" I chanted The Medicine Cats echoed.

I felt a mixture of Pride and love. The bright Half-Moon shone. We got up. Me and Mothwing were going to travel with Jayfeather and Leafpool.

Barkface,Kerstlepaw and Littlecloud left. Leafpool and Mothwing started down the Stream. "Come on Willowshine." Jayfeather called.

"Be right there Jayfeather." I peered behind the stone Hollow. I though I heard something. I heard a growl. I turned around. I felt something land on the Ground next to me. "Well well look who I found." the familiar voice cooed. "Blackclaw!" He attacked. He pinned me down. " Get Off! HELP!" I called weakly. I felt his Claws scratch my fur and skin. I saw Jayfeather dash forward and knock Blackclaw over.

"She said get off! You hurt her I hurt you." Jaypaw spat. "A Medicine Cat" Blackclaw mewed not scared. Jayfeather fought Blackclaw Tooth and Claw. Jayfeather drove him away. I had a feeling I was going to see Blackclaw again.

WILLOW

A few days later I was checking on our Herb Supply. I was thinking of the Gray Tabby Tom of my Dreams. When a Gray Blur ran into me and knocked me over. I Jumped up ready to attack. I let out a Caterwaul. When I recognized….. The Gray Tabby Fur… the Blue Sapphire eyes..

"Jayfeather? What's wrong?" I asked sensing Panic coming off of him in Waves. Mothwing came in. "Our Camp is over-run with Green-Cough. We had to have the Sick Cats move into the Abandoned Two-Leg Nest. There are to many Cats for just me and Leafpool to take care of. Please Help us." he begged. His Sapphire eyes Pleading. "Mothwing?"

"Yes help us get Cat Mint and other Herbs and lead us to Camp." Mothwing instructed Jayfeather and I. We grabbed Cat Mint and raced to ThunderClan Camp.

When we got a few Cat-Lengths from the Abandoned Two-Leg Nest I was almost knocked off my Paws. The Green-Cough Stench was overwhelming. I padded into the Den cautiously. I saw a few ThunderClan Cats I recognized. I saw Hollyleaf (Past Medicine Cat Apprentice.) she was a good friend of mine. I saw Lionblaze walking around trying to get to the Door. I also saw Cinderheart padding around checking on Cats. She glared at me. I also saw Millie and Blossomkit.

I saw Firestar walk towards me. He was glowing with Health so he must be checking on the Sick Cats.

"Thank StarClan you guys are here!" He mewed gratefully. "Show us to the Worse Cats so we can Help." I mewed. He nodded. " Okay Willowshine What should I do?" Mothwing asked. "What!" I exclaimed.

"I wan to see how you handle this situation." she mewed. "Well Jayfeather and I can look after the Queens ,Kits and Apprentices. You and Leafpool can work on the Warriors and Elders." I mewed. Leafpool nodded approvingly and Mothwing's eyes glowed with Pride.

"Lets go. Firestar are there any Apprentices who are not sick?" I asked. "Yes." he mewed.

"Can you have one or two Fetch Herbs we might need?" I asked. "Of Course." he raced out of the Abandoned Two-Leg Den.

I looked at Millie and Blossomkit. They looked really Sick. "Okay Millie I want you to eat this Cat Mint and one Juniper Berry." I instructed. She lick up the Leaves and Berry.

With Jayfeather's help he opened Blossomkit's mouth I gently pushed a Leaf of Cat Mint and a Juniper Berry. Millie and Blossomkit fell into an unsteady sleep.

It was nearly Nightfall. Only a Quarter of the Cats were Healing. "It looks like we will need to stay a few Nights." Mothwing mewed. "Thank you Mothwing and Willowpaw." Firestar mewed. We had to run back to RiverClan Camp to say were we would be. The Journey there and back was uneventful.

We were made Nests in the Medicine Den. I padded towards the Den my mouth filled with moss. I saw Mothwing settled in her Nest next to Leafpool. I saw Jayfeather. "Willowshine put your Nest he next to mine." he mewed enthusiastically. I purred. I padded to his side. I made my Nest next to his. He purred as I settled into my Nest.

I dreamt of Jayfeather that Night.

WILLOW

I woke up and saw it was Raining I noticed when I padded out of the Den and felt a huge Rain drop land on my nose. I must have looked like an idiot. With a Dreamy expression splashed on my face. I saw Jayfeather smile at me. Amusement sparking in his eyes.

I padded out of Camp because I saw that Leafpool's CatMint was low so I went into the Moss-Covered Cavern. I crossed the river. I shook my pelt. I padded into the Hollow. I padded pass the Second River. She paused at her CatMint Patch. It was in one of the Sun Light Patches.

I grabbed some Moss. I bathed in the Moss in Water. I squeezed the Water out of the Moss over the CatMint. I heard Paw steps. I panicked. I saw a bush that's made an Arc that made it the Perfect Den. If I needed to stay away from camp for a while I came here into the Leaf Den. I dove into the Leaf-Den. I hid my self into some of the Moss there was a small hole in the side of the Den next to me. I peered out. I saw a Gray Cat enter. It was Jayfeather!

I was thinking should I show myself or stay hidden. "I need to show Willowshine." he purred. "Hello Jayfeather…" I mewed softly. He turned around in shock. "Willowshine! what? How long have? What?" he asked tongue Tied. "I have known about these tunnels and the Cavern for a while. And these Tunnels lead to all of the Clans' Territories." I mewed. He looked stunned.

I realized it was Nightfall. I started to fall asleep. Jayfeather came to my side. "Are you going to sleep here?" he asked. "Yeah." He settled into a Nest next to me.

"I love you Willowshine." he mewed. "I love you too Jayfeather." I mewed.

I fell asleep to his purr.

WILLOW

Jayfeather and I raced to Camp our Jaws full of herbs.

"Where have you been?" Mothwing and Leafpool asked in union. "I was collecting Herbs and I fell asleep. Jayfetaher found me. Sorry," I explained. They nodded. We kept healing Cats.

I saw Cinderheart padded towards me. "Hi Jayfeather!" she purred. I felt jealousy. She glared at me behind Jayfeather's back. Jayfeather padded away. "Stay away from Jayfeather." Cinderheart mewed Dangerously calm. Her voice like a river, smooth but dangerous. She padded away.

I was shocked. Apparently Cinderhear liked Jayfeather. Wow! He has two She-cats mooning over him. I carried on. I kept seeing Cinderheart Glaring at me.

I had a weird feeling that I was begin watched. I fell asleep. I woke up when Jayfeather prodded me. "I had a StarClan Dream!" he exclaimed. "I was walking by a River when I saw Jay Bird fly by and land on some Willow Brush and it saved some Baby birds." he mewed. "I think I know what it means." Leafpool mewed.

"I think it means Jay and Willow will save the Clan from the Sickness." she comfired. And she was right it took us only 3 Days to heal. On the 3rd day I told Jayfeather about my dream of having his Kits. He told me he had the same dream

We told Leafpool and Mothwing. They were shocked. "well if you do have Kits we will help you," Mothwing mewed. Leafpool nodded.

LATER AT RIVERCLAN CAMP

I had a Pain in my stomach. "Mothwing I have a Pain in my stomach." I mewed. "Lie Down." she instructed. She ra her tail over my stomach her eyes Danced. "Your expecting Kits!" she exclaimed softly. My head was spinning. "Jayfeatehr must be the father," she mewed. "I'm going to rush over to ThunderClan and tell Leafpool" Mothwing mewed.

I was expecting Jayfeatehr's Kits.

2 MOONS LATER

I was padding towards the Marshes with Mothwing. She said my Kits are due any day now. She wouldn't let me go to the Gathering. I was upset on not seeing Jayfeather.

I heard a hiss. I realized it was Jayfeather. I felt a sharp stab in my side. I saw Jayfeather approach. I collapsed. "Kits " Mothwing confirmed. "Don't worry." Jayfeather started to pace nervously. Mothwing told him to pick some Borage Leaves. He left reluctantly.

It felt like an endless moment. But I did give birth to 4 Kits. Just like in my Dream. Jayfeather jump a Fox-length over the Bushes. He started to purr when he saw I was alright and had 4 Kits. I had 2 She-Cats and 2 Toms.

My first Kit was Beautiful Snow-White and Black She-Cat with beautiful Silver eyes She-Cat.

My Second Kit was a Pretty Silver tabby She-cat with my eyes.

My Third Kit was Cute Gray tabby Tom with my Green Eyes.

My Last Kit was Flame Colored Tom with A green eye like mine and a blue eye like Jayfeather's. I remembered that Jayfeather's Grandfather was Firestar.

"What about the Flame Colored Tom Flamekit." Jayfeather mewed. "Great," I purred. "What about the Snow-White and Black She-Cat Bramblekit. Because she looks like Brambleberry the Medicine Cat before Mudfur" I mewed. "Beautiful" he purred.

I looked at the other Tom. "What about the Gray tom. Jaykit in honor of his father." I mewed. "Amazing." he cooed. "And what about the Silver She-Cat... Shellkit." I looked at the Silver kit. She was playing with a Shell. "Perfect." I sighed.

I still couldn't believe that the Kits at my stomach were mine. I had 4 Perfect Angles.

I was ready for this huge responsibility. I had Jayfeather to help me raise them. And Mothwing and Mosspelt will be there for Advice. And Brambleberry will be with me in my dreams.

I wa sready for my Kits grow into great Destines.

MOONS LATER

I met with Jayfeather recently. Our Kits were due to receive their Names.

I padded with Jayfeatehr into the Leader's Den. "Mistyfoot as you know our Kits are going to become Warriors?" I started she nodded. "We we wanted to ask if they cane be named…" Jayfeather mewed.

"If Bramblepaw can become Brambleleaf. And Shellpaw can be named Shelltail." I mewed.

"And if Jaypaw can be Jaywing. And if Flamepaw can be named Flameheart." he finished. "Of Course. Now lets go and start the Ceremony." she mewed

I raced to my kits. I groomed them till they shone.

"Bramblepaw, Shellpaw, Jaypaw and Flamepaw? Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even with your life?" Mistystar mewed.

"I Do," our Kits mewed in union. Ripplesplash glowed with pride. Because he trained Brabmlepaw.

"Then by the powers of starClan. Bramblepaw yfrom this moment you will be Brambleleaf. Starclan honors your Heart and your Courage and we welcome you as a warrior of RiverClan."

"Shellpaw you will be known as Shelltail. StarClan honors you Pride and kindness and we welcome you as a Warrior of RiverClan."

"Jaypaw and Flamepaw you will be known as Jaywing and Flameheart StarClan honors you Bravery and confidence we welcome you as full Warriors of RiverClan." Mistystar announced.

"BRAMBLELEAF!SHELLTAIL!JAYWING! FLAMEHEART!" the Clan chanted.

Me and Jayfeather padded to our Kits. My life was Perfect. I was with my Mate and my Kits. Did grew up to become Great.


	3. CinderheartXJayfeather

Hello its Spottedpelt. This Chapter is about Jayfeather and Cinderheart. This maybe the last chapter. Unless someone has an idea of a She-Cat that they think should be with Jayfeather. Enjoy. Please review.

CINDER

I woke up in my Nest in the Warriors' Den in ThunderClan Camp. I looked at my hind leg I still saw the faint cripple. I had a flashback

FLASHBACK

Mousepaw was stuck in a tree! I had to save my Clan Mate. He looked like he was going to fall! I acted fast. I flew up into the tree. I started to climb up a tree. "CINDERPAW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" my mentor Cloudtail yowled.

But he got down shakily. But I fell. As I fell time seemed to slow down. I saw my best friend Hollypaw wailing in terror. Cloudtail and Hollypaw's mentor Brackenfur. (My Father) where running to try to help and ease my fall. Then I hit the Forest Ground. I blacked out.

I woke up in the Medicine Cats' Den. I had a sharp Pain in my Leg. I saw a Gray Tabby Tom. Then I realized it was Jaypaw the ThunderClan Medicine Cat Apprentice. I saw a Beautiful Tortoiseshell She-Cat. Sorreltail my mother. "Oh! My poor Kit! My Poor Kit!" Sorreltail wailed. She pelted towards me. Covering my face in swift licks.

Leafpool looked really upset and guilty. "Sorreltail. I helped you give birth. I will make sure she recovers." Leafpool mewed. Sorreltail turned to Leafpool. "You are my best friend and best Medicine Cat. I know you will do your best." Sorreltail mewed reassuringly, she laid her Tortoiseshell tail on Leafpool's Tabby shoulders.

Then Leafpool faced Jaypaw. "Please watch Cinderpaw. I need to collect Herbs. Also if anyone needs help, only if its something you no how to treat you can help. If you don't, tell them I will be back soon." Leafpool instructed. Jaypaw nodded.

"I wish I could play and hunt". I told Hollypaw who just padded in to see me. Jaypaw's ears pricked. I sighed when Hollypaw left. Jaypaw padded towards me. He dropped a Vole at my Paws (My Favorite!) "Thanks" I mewed. He nodded. He picked up a Moss ball. "Do you want to play with a moss ball to help you exercise your broken leg." he offered. I nodded gratefully. Over 2 uncomfortable Moons he played with me behind Leafpool's back. She acted very strange and tense around me like I was very fragile. Then he came over to me. "I told Leafpool I'm taking you for a walk but I'm going to teach you something." he whispered. I nodded eagerly. He led me out of Camp. Then he had me limp on his shoulder. He led me to the Lake shore.

"What are we doing here?" I asked mystified. "I'm going to teach you to swim." he mewed. WHAT! "What! Why?" I mewed. "So you can move around and I think it would be great exercise for your leg." he mewed. I was scared.

"You can trust me. I will be right here." He assured me. I limped to the watery shore. I padded in. I kept padding until I was up to my neck. I started padding my paws. I was moving around… I was swimming! I let out a small Yowl of Triumph. Then Jaypaw turned around. I decided to mess with him.

I padded out a little farther, I drew a big breathe of air and submerged my head until only my ears were visible. (Thankfully my ears were Gray like the Lake so I blended in.) then Jayfeather must have turned around. "Cinderheart? Cinderheart! Were are you?" he mewed panicky. I swore if I could have I would have laughed really Hard. He started to look really scared. He turned around. I swam really quietly to the shore. I dried my fur really slowly so it was quiet. I saw a Bush right next to me. I sneaked up behind Jaypaw.

I tapped his shoulder with my tail tip. He whirled around but he saw nothing. I was already hiding in the bush. I gave a silent giggle. I saw he was about to freak out. I padded out of the bush and tapped his tail then I climbed a tree near bye. He whirled around. "Were are you Cinderheart?" he asked. I was having fun. I padded towards him. I tapped his shoulder. He whirled around.

He jumped a Fox-Length in the Air. I laughed. "You scared me out of my Fur Cinderheart!" he mewed. I gave him an innocent look. He purred. "Watch this Jaypaw!" I mewed enthusiastically. He looked amazed. I padded into the River and swam around. And then I took a huge breathe and I disappeared under the Waves. A little bit later my head burst through the Surface. Jaypaw looked pleased. "Great! But I think you shouldn't show Leafpool yet you should practice." he mewed.

I was happy as he led me through the Forest. My leg felt better. I was so happy. It was the Best day of my life.

END OF FLASHBACK

I padded out of Camp. I padded to the Lake Shore. I made sure none was watching. I made a Graceful leap into the Lake. This Water brings back happy memories. I practiced my Submerged Water Move. I knew RiverClan Warriors practiced it , but I still loved doing it. I had my ears slightly above the water. I heard something. But it was far away. I leapt out of the water and I ran for the Trees. I climbed the closest Tree. I climbed fast. (I practiced climbing really hard. I was as good as the senior Warriors when I was just made a Warrior.) I watched with my Hawkeye view. I saw something…. A big blur. I realized it was… it was large Group of Cats! Way bigger than a Border Patrol or Hunting Patrol! I gasped it was an Enemy Clan Raiding Patrol! It was ShadowClan! I needed to warn my Clan.

I slipped down the Tree. (Thankfully their Backs were to me.) they were headed to ThunderClan Camp! Thankfully I knew a short cut. I pelted to Camp. I raced through the Tunnel. "SHADOWCLAN IS IN OUR TERRIETORY. THEY ARE COMING TO ATTACK US!" I yowled my warning. "Thank StarClan!" I breathed. Almost all the warriors and apprentices were in Camp.

They looked at me like I was crazy. But they believed me. A few seconds after I told them what happened, ShadowClan burst through the Thorn Tunnel. I let out a Battle Yowl. "ThunderClan Attack!" Firestar Yowled. ThunderClan and ShadowClan Leapt into Battle. I felt a pair of Claws rake my pelt. I flew around and attacked a Tabby ShadowClan She-Cat and she fled the Camp wailing. I mewed with Triumph. I saw Jaypaw wrestling with a Tom twice his size. I raced towards him. I knocked the Tom over and Pinned him.

We finally drove out ShadowClan. I was Bleeding from many wounds. I had a very deep Wound across my pelt. I winced. "Okay come on you need to have those wounds treated" I spun around and saw Jaypaw talking to me. My heart fluttered. I really liked him. He led me to the Medicine Cats' Den. Some cats were starting to enter. He examined my wounds.

I was thinking why I liked him…..

1) He is so Cute.

2) He did so much for me in the Past.

3) I think he likes me too!

I was went to sleep. I was in Love! It was the best feeling in the world!

CINDERHEART'S DREAM

It was Nightfall. So I padded back to the Lake. I was watching the Lake, when I saw something….. It was a Beautiful Gray cat, She was flying at least about a Fox-length above the Lake. She was so graceful. She flew towards me. I realized…. It was Cinderpelt! She stopped right in front of me.

"Hello Cinderheart" she mewed. "Cinderpelt…" I whispered. She smiled. "where am I? I'm not dead right? " I mewed. Cinderpelt gave a soft laugh. "No you are on the StarClan Hunting Grounds." she explained softly. I nodded. "As for why you are here is that I been watching you. You seemed….. Troubled." she mewed. "I am." I mewed. She was my namesake so I could tell her anything.

"I really like someone… but they…" I started. "Jayfeather, ThunderClan Medicine Cat." she mewed. "Yes but he's Jaypaw!" I mewed. "Nope he just got his true Medicine Cat Name." she mewed. He did! That's so great! I was so happy.

"Great! But how did you know-" I started. " I can see how you act around him." she explained.

"So you don't agree with me liking him." I mewed sadly. "No its just.. That he's a Medicine Cat. But you wouldn't be the first. " she mewed.

Cinderpelt told me about;

1) Spottedleaf did and still does in StarClan love Firestar.

2)Yellowfang (Cinderpelt's Mentor) had a Kit with Raddgedstar.

3) Cinderpelt admitted she had a small crush on Firestar

4) And finally Leafpool (Present Medicine Cat) ran away from the Clans with Crowfeather a WindClan Warrior.

She finished. I was amazed. "But I can see you must truly love him. But whatever you do I will help you through it all the way till we walk the Skies and Stars together." "I will always be with you." she promised.

END OF DREAM

Then I woke up and was back in my Nest. " I will always be with you" Cinderpelt's Promise rang in my Ears.

I went on a Hunting Patrol. She saw Jayfeather walk out of Camp with Leafpool. She missed a Squirrel I was chasing. I felt her pelt burn with Embarrassment. I caught a lot of Fresh-Kill though. I Caught Half of the Patrol's Catch. I caught three Flying squirrels, a Fat Pheasant, and two Rabbits.

When she padded back into Camp her mother pelted towards her. "Oh! Cinderheart I heard you caught Half of the SunHigh Hunting Patrol's Catch." she exclaimed. Her eyes Sparkling with Pride.

Her father Brackenfur padded over to her. "I'm so proud of you Cinderheart." he mewed proudly. His eyes shining too.

I padded to the Lake Shore because I wasn't on a Patrol. When I got to the Shore I made sure none was watching and then leaped into the water. It felt great, and I was able to move Faster and Graceful. I did not make a sound. (If Sorreltail saw me she would say I was a RiverClan Cat!) I was able to hold my breath way longer.

I swam a lot but then I heard a Noise. I froze. It was my sister Honeyfern! She padded towards the Shore. "Cinderheart? Where are you?" She called. "There you are. What are you doing in the Lake?" she asked. "I-" I stared. "was Swimming." she finished. "I've been following you. Who taught you?" she mewed. "Jayfeather." I replied.

She nodded. She smiled though, so that's a good sign. "Let me guess you started swimming when you broke your Leg." she guessed calmly. "Yes." I replied. She nodded.

"Watch this!" I mewed enthusiastically. I leaped into the Water I swam around. Then I took a huge breathe of Air and I disappeared under the small Rippling Waves. A while Later I broke through the Surface to the World above the Water.

She looked amazed, her eyes glittering with Pride. I disappeared under the Waves. And when my head burst through the surface I had caught a Plump Fish. "Oh! My StarClan!" Honeyfern mewed. I was shocked.

"Why don't we go hunting so we can eat this Fish." I offered. Honeyfern nodded eagerly. We hunted, We caught two Squirrels, a Blue Bird, a Raven and three Plump Voles each.

"Firestar will be happy. We can add this to the Leaf-Bare Hole." Honeyfern mewed happily. She was talking about the Hole we dug recently. It was about two Cat-Lengths long and a Fox-Length Deep. It was off the side of Camp under a tree next to the Warriors' den. We made it to store Fresh-Kill. (Thank StarClan Fresh-Kill lasts long.) we buried under a tree right next to the Shore. We tucked into the Fresh-Kill. It was strange at first. But then it turned to Delicious.

"I have an idea." I mewed as we carried our Fresh-kill. We deposited half our Prey to the Pile and Half to the Leaf-bare hole. I padded to Firestar. I told him what happened.

"Well I guess but only you have Permission. You can help fed some of the Clan. But the Clans can't know. Because they will make trouble for us." he mewed.

I nodded. He told me I can feed the Queens, Apprentices and if needed the warriors. He gave me a proud smile. I went back out with Honeyfern. I told her the news. She smiled. I caught a few Fish and a lot of Woodland Prey. I deposited hey Woodland prey into the Leaf-Bare Storage. I put the Fish into a Pile next to the Fresh-Kill.

I saw the Clan looking at the Fish in confusion. "Why is there Fish here?" asked Poppyfrost. "Cinderheart caught a Fish today and will help Feed the Clan during Leaf-bare. Don't tell the other Clans though." Firestar mewed. Everyone looked at me. Thankfully none of them looked upset. My Family padded over to me. "We are proud of you Cinderheart!" Sorreltail and Brackenfur purred proudly. I smiled. Poppyfrost looked really enraged.

"Of Course! Everyone pay attention to Cinderheart! Like always." Poppyfrost spat. She pelted out of Camp. We all stared at each other, stunned. "I… I think I will…" I padded out of Camp.

I started searching for my sister. Her outburst caught us off guard. I picked up her scent. I followed it to Sky Tree. She was lying at the roots…. I realized she was bleeding and Mousewhisker was crouching over her.

His back to me. Mousewhisker hurt my sister! "Get away from my sister!" I spat. He whirled around. "Its not what you think!-" I jumped-tackled him. I pinned him. "Why should I trust you?" I challenged. "Because I love your sister!" he whispered. I let him go. "Tell me what happened since Poppyfrost stormed out of Camp." I demanded. I was shocked…. he loved my sister!

"Well after you left I decided to look for Poppyfrost and tell her I love her, because she doesn't know my feelings about her." he mewed embarrassed. I smiled. "When I got here a ShadowClan Tom was attacking her, I let out a yowl and I drove him off. But she was injured. So I let her rest before I would bring her back to Camp." retold the story.

Poppyfrost awakened. She blinked at me. "Cinderheart?" she asked weakly. "I'm here don't worry." I assured her softly. I got up. " Don't leave me." she mewed.

We led her back to Camp. Mousewhisker had her lean on his shoulder. I settled her into the Warriors' Den into her Nest. I padded out of the Den and Mousewhisker was standing there. "I think later you should take her on a walk and tell her how you feel." I advised. "Thanks Cinderheart! I will do that." he mewed.

I smiled. I turned around. I padded towards the Medicine Cats' Den. (I had a Thorn in my pad) Jayfeather looked at me. "What's up Cinderheart?" he purred. "I have a Thorn wedged deep into my pad." I mewed. "Paw" he instructed. I held my paw out.

He licked it very softly. (My heart was Fluttering so fast I was afraid it was going to fly out of my chest) he smiled at me. He pulled the thorn out. I winced slightly. He purred. I laughed softly. I started to pad out of the Den. "Good Bye Jayfeather." I whispered. "Wait do you want to go for a walk?" he asked. I purred. "Sure I don't have any Patrols till the Dusk Patrol." I mewed. I was calm on the outside but inside I was having a purring and giggling fit.

Jayfeather led me out of the Camp to the Lake Shore. I was drawn to the MoonPool. He stared at me. I lapped form the Icy Water and I fell asleep. I was at the MoonPool but I saw my body. I was sleeping. I saw Jayfeather he padded hesitantly to my side. He licked my head with Loving Licks. His eyes shining. I purred. He stared at the Water.

"Why am I here?" I mewed aloud. Then I saw that familiar Flying Gray She-Cat. "Cinderpelt" I addressed my namesake. She purred. Her eyes sparkling. "Hello Cinderheart. As for why you are here I have something to tell you." she started. "What is it?" I asked.

She chuckled, her eyes sparking with Amusement. "You have a hard Path ahead of you. One that only another Cat has followed." she mewed, I was shocked. She started to fade. "No don't Leave me!" I wailed. "I will help you through this, I will help you till we Pad among the Stars together forever" she promised.

I broke through the Surface of the World under the Watch of StarClan.

"I will help you through this hard time till we pad among the Stars together forever. " Cinderpelt's promise rang through my ears. I was still confused by her Prophecy. I had a hard time ahead. Maybe it involves Jayfeather. I didn't no the answer to this Problem.

I woke up and saw Jayfeather waiting for me. He led me back to Camp. That evening while the Clan shared Tongues and Fresh-Kill. I usually ate Fresh-Kill with Jayfeather. I saw him and Poppyfrost talking. I saw Mousewhisker he was eating with Berrynose. (I was surprised because he usually with Honeyfern. They were almost always together.)

I saw her padding over to me. "Hey Cinderheart can you keep a secret?" she mewed. "Of course Honeyfern!" I mewed. She laid down next to me. "You know how me Berrynose are Mates…" she mewed. "I … no… No! your expecting Kits!" I whispered. She nodded. We purred.

"He doesn't know yet." she sighed. "I want to wait for the perfect moment." she mewed. She caste a look at Berrynose. Deep affection swirling around in her beautiful Emerald eyes.

"Well I am happy for both of you." I purred. She sighed , a Dreamy expression splashed on her face.

I wondered. Will I ever have that feeling? Have a Tom who loves me? Have Kits? I didn't know. I saw Poppyfrost stand up. Jayfeather got up. He smiled, Poppyfrost licked his cheek. I was so angry. "So how's Jayfeather?" asked a teasing voice. I realized it was Honeyfern. "he's Fine." I mewed. She smiled. I told Honeyfern about Jayfeather. She was the best choice out of :

Hollypaw- Because she is Jayfeather's sister. And that would be awkward.

Honeyfern- She is my sister and is very understanding, Sweet and keeps secrets.

Lionblaze: because I noticed he has a huge crush on me…

Brackenfur: He's my dad. Also because he will me tell its against the Warrior Code.

Sorreltail- She was my second Choice. I love her but she is my Mother.

Poppyfrost- No Way! Poppyfrost is very mean, she would tell on me and she doesn't get me like Honeyfern. Also right now she seems to like Jayfeather.

Molepaw- Well first he's my brother. Second he is a Tom! He will tease me! And he will have this rumor spread faster than you could say "Mouse!"

I sighed. I was upset. The Tom I loved possibly loved my sister! I felt betrayed. I felt like I was begin ran over by a monster again over and over. Mousewhisker loved her! And I loved Jayfeather. She should stick to Mousewhisker and stay away from Jayfeather!

I was going to be an aunt! I was so happy for Honeyfern and Berrynose! I purred.

CINDER

The next morning I was sleeping. It was almost Dusk. There was a Beautiful Layer of Clouds. So the sky was still visible. Just as I was about to fall into a deep sleep I heard a Yowl.

I raced to the StoneWall. Were the Clan was huddled around a small group of Cats. When they saw me they let me through. I saw Berrynose, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Poppyfrost, Leafpool, Jayfeather and Molepaw. I saw Honeyfern on the Ground. I …saw something….sticking out of her shoulder…. A… an Adder! She was twitching.

"My Blood is on fire! " Honeyfern wailed. "Honeyfern!" I exclaimed. Leafpool was at her side. "Can't you do something?" Berrynose wailed desperate.

"It is too late. The Venom has spread through her Blood, There is nothing I can do. I am so sorry." Leafpool mewed. Her head down.

"You don't sound Sorry!" Berrynose challenged. "Good bye Berrynose. I love you. I will wait for you in StarClan." Honeyfern whispered. "I will never love another… I love you too. For you I will wait forever. " he whispered. Then my sister stopped breathing.

The sky turn red as if my Sister bled into the Sky. Then It started raining. I was as if StarClan was mourning my sister as well. I lost my favorite sister!

Then I saw… my sister! I saw her silver spirit. "I love you Cinderheart." she whispered.

Then she padded pass Berrynose. I saw him tense. He sensed her, I could tell.

I felt rage when I saw the Adder retract the fangs out of her shoulder. Then Jayfeather leapt on the Snake and bit the snake on the neck. It fell limp. He smiled with satisfactory.

Berrynose let out a Mourning meow. I let out a Wail. Then I felt something on my shoulder. I saw Jayfeather. I started crying. He led me out of Camp. I stopped at the Sky oak and started crying. He wrapped his tail around me. I lost my favorite Sister! I looked up at Jayfeather.

He had a soft look in his eyes. I felt my Tears rushing down my face. He smiled sadly. Then I heard a sound Poppyfrost emerged from the Bushes. She stared at me and Jayfeather. "Can I have a word with Cinderheart?" Poppyfrost asked. "Yes I am need back at Camp." Jayfeather mewed. He licked my cheek. Then he padded from sight.

Poppyfrost looked at me. " Well I know I have not been the best Sister. But now that Honeyfern is gone that I should be able to support you. I'm sorry I been mean Cinderheart." Poppyfrost apologized. I padded towards her. I licked her cheek. "Its okay Poppyfrost." I mewed happy.

We both sat next to the Sky Oak. "Since I guess we can share secret. Want to know a secret?" She whispered. I smiled. "Of Course!" I whispered she giggled. "I have a crush on… Mousewhisker!" she giggled. Yes! I was happy! Because that means

1) She didn't have a crush on Jayfeather.

2) Mousewhisker can admit his feeling to her

3) and Mousewhisker wouldn't have his heart broken.

I smiled. "You want to know a secret?" I giggled. She nodded eagerly. "I like…. Jayfeather!" I admitted. We both giggled. We padded back to Camp giggling. I felt way closer to my sister. We were still sad , we took a quick Cat Nap then we padded into the clearing by the Rock-wall were my sister's body lay. I started wailing again because I remembered what happened that morning. I saw Jayfeather padding towards me. I saw Berrynose. I felt bad, sense I need to tell him something….

"Berrynose?" I mewed nervously. He wheeled around and glared at me. His gaze soften when he saw me. "I need to tell you something." I mewed. He looked at me. His eyes clouded with confusion and pain. I led him over to behind the Nursery. "What?" he asked.

"Did you really love her?" I asked. "with my Body and soul." Berrynose whispered. "Well…. Honeyfern was expecting your Kits. she told me yesterday." I choked. "She … she was expecting Kits?" he whispered. His voice filled with Pain. I nodded Miserably.

"Why Honeyfern? WHY?" he wailed. I felt so miserably. "She said she wanted to wait for the perfect moment to tell you." I mewed. He nodded sadly. "She really loved you…." I whispered. He padded towards my sister. He laid beside her. He growled when anyone approached. But then he calmed down. I started crying. I saw a Gray muscular tom. "I decided to sit Vigil for Honeyfern. So I can be there for you." he mewed softly. I nodded. I was crying so loud. I felt like I would prefer begin hit by a Car over and over than lose Honeyfern. Poppyfrost padded over to me. She wrapped her tail around me. I was crying. She and Honeyfern always felt like my older sisters even though we were born on the same day. And I always felt like Molepaw was our little Brother.

CINDER

Finally dawn broke from the Night. I realized Jayfeather stayed at my side the whole time. I started to wail when the Elders took my sister to bury. Berrynose insisted that he come along. I looked around at my Clan Mates. Then I pelted out of Camp. None knew how I caught fish. They thought I perched on the side of a River in our territory and fished like a RiverClan cat. but I swam under the Waves and caught fish. I felt so depressed , I leapt into the Waves and swam to the island. I never swam that far. I padded onto the Shore. I sat down.

I was surprised, my fur was drying almost as fast as a RiverClan cats'. I started to cry softly. I heard something. I saw two Cat walking on the Tree Bridge. It was a Gray tom and a Tortoiseshell She-Cat. I relaxed it was Jayfeather and Poppyfrost. When they got off of the Tree Bridge ,They pelted to me. They reached my side quickly.

"Why did you come here?" Poppyfrost mewed softly. "I felt like I needed to get away from Camp." I mewed, They nodded. I sighed. We all walked back to Camp. It was time to eat fresh-Kill. I ate my Fresh-Kill quickly, but then I told Firestar I was going out of Camp for awhile. He nodded. He told me that if I wasn't back at Camp by Dawn he would arrange a Search Party. I nodded. I padded put of Camp unnoticed. I padded through the Forest, next to the River that borders ThunderClan and WindClan Territory. I padded towards the Stone Hollow, To the MoonPool. I need StarClan's Advice. I needed to see my sister.

I lapped the Liquid Starshine, then I feel into a Deep Sleep.

I woke up in the Starry Forest were I usually came to seek StarXClan's advice. I stood up. I saw a Cat's Figure approach me. I gasped. It was my beloved sister. "Honeyfern?" I whispered. She smiled. "Hello my beautiful Sister" she purred. "I so glad to see you again." I mewed. She smiled. She looked sweeter. "I want you to meet someone." she called behind her. I gasped….

Suddenly four Kits emerged. "You had Kits…?" I whispered She smiled. I start purring loudly. They padded next to their Mother. "This is Seedpaw." she mewed `pointing to a black Kit with a Patch of Ginger fur covering one eye and a Gray Patch of Fur covering the other eye in the shape of seeds. " She and her Silver sister are gifted Cats. I think she will make a great Warrior." she purred. I smiled. Seedkit padded towards me. She touched her nose to mine. I felt so happy. I was an aunt!

"Just so you now I already visited Berrynose. We thought of names. " she explained. "This is Leafkit. In honor of Leafpool who tried to save me and because she is mom's best friend." she pointed to a small Ginger and Honey colored She-Cat who looked like a mixture of Berrynose and Honeyfern with her mother's emerald eyes. She had a Tabby fur patch over one eye. She padded to me and touched noses with me also.

"This is Lakekit. Because he is already interested in water. He has the makings of a great warrior along with his sisters." she mewed proudly. I bent my head to touched my nephew's nose. He purred. "And last but not lease is Cinderkit. In honor of my sweet sister." she purred. I gasped. Cinderkit looked just like me and Cinderpelt! " I'm so honored Honeyfern!" I exclaimed. She smiled.

"She looks just like me!" I exclaimed. She had my Silver-Gray fur and my eyes, which was a combination of my emerald eyes and Cinderpelt's Sapphire eyes.

All of the kits gave a soft mew when there name was said. "I'm so happy." I mewed. Cinderkit looked at me with her Emerald-Sapphire eyes. "How do you know this pretty She-Cat Mother?" Cinderkit asked. "Cinderheart is my sister and your aunt." Honeyfern explained to the Kits. Honeyfern got up to leave. "You will visit us again won't you Cinderheart?" Cinderkit mewed. All of the Kits gathered around me.

"Please! Please! Visit us again!" all of the Kits begged. I smiled. "Of course!" I assured my nieces and nephew. They all purred. I licked them each on the head. They padded out of the clearing. Honeyfern sighed. "They seem to like you so much. especially Cinderkit!" Honeyfern mewed happily. I purred. "I love them!" I purred.

"Good bye Cinderheart… I love you." Honeyfern whispered. "Good bye Honeyfern… I love you too. I hope to see you soon." I mewed. Then I woke up in the Waking World. I sensed someone behind me. I whirled around. I gave a sigh of relief. "Jayfeather?" I mewed.

He smiled. "I wanted to talk to you." he whispered I nodded. He padded until he was a Cat-Length in front of me. "I can't stop thinking about you. You are always in my dreams. I …" he whispered. "Really? I can't stop thinking about you either. I think I'm in love with you…." I whispered. "I love you to Cinderheart!" Jayfeather whispered.

I was so happy! He did love me. I yawned. He looked at me. "Why don't you go to sleep here. I told the Clan we might be back a little after Dawn." he explained. I settled down. He sat next to me. "I love you Jayfeather." I whispered softly.

"I love you too Cinderheart." he whispered back. I fell asleep.

When we woke up we raced back to camp. I was dreaming about Honeyfern, her Kits and Jayfeather.

CINDER

A HALF-MOON LATTER

I was on a Hunting Patrol. I was hunting with Poppyfrost, Mousewhisker, (Mousewhisker finally admitted his love to Poppyfrost) and then me.

I went me go to the Shore while they hunted nearby. I leapt into the Water Happily. I caught Three fish when I came out of the Lake. Poppyfrost came over to me. She was giggling. "Guess what?" She asked happily. "What?" I asked. "Don't tell Mousewhisker… But I'm expecting Kits!" she purred. I was shocked.

"You are! Congratulations to both of you!" I exclaimed. We all padded back to Camp full of Prey. When Poppyfrost told Mousewhisker he nearly flipped. She was escorted to the Nursery by me and Mousewhisker. She was settled in with the Queens Millie and Ferncloud. She seemed happy.

A QUARTER-MOON LATER

I woke up and went on a Hunting Patrol. I went with Mousewhisker and Poppyfrost. I caught a few fish. I was carrying my fish to Camp when I felt a pain in my stomach. I dropped fish I was carrying. Waves of severe pain crashed over me. I gasped out in Pain. Poppyfrost and Mousewhisker looked at me in alert. Then my world went black. But before I blacked out I heard Poppyfrost cry out in terror.

When I woke up I was in the Medicine Cats' Den with Leafpool and Goldenflower staring at me. I looked around. Jayfeather was gone. "What am I doing here?" I asked weakly. "You blacked out Cinderheart." Goldenflower explained.

"I have a suspicion. Lay on your back." Leafpool mewed. I laid on my back. She ran her tail over my stomach. She hit a soft spot right by the base of my tail. I gave a sharp squeaked. Their eyes danced. "Cinderheart….Your going to have kits!" Leafpool gasped happily. I gasped. "I … I'm expecting Kits!" I mewed awed. I was expecting Kits! I was going to be a mother! Goldenflower left.

"And I know who the father is." Leafpool teased. "What!" I asked embarrassed. "Of course Jayfeather! You two have been come inseparable. When you left on a Hunting Patrol I saw Jayfeather watch you until you were out of sight." Leafpool explained. "Okay since you seem okay with me and Jayfeather…" I mewed awkward. "I'm so happy for you and Jayfeather!" Leafpool mewed. I was surprised. Leafpool was pretty protective over Jayfeather sometimes.

"Okay well please don't tell him when you see him, or drop any hints. Let me tell him" I requested. She nodded her eyes dancing.

I padded out of the Medicine Cats' Den. I was still in after shock, I was expecting Kits! I saw Jayfeather his mouth was full of herbs. He waved his tail at me. He was in a happy mood. I waved my tail at him. I padded out of Camp to the MoonPool. I lapped up the Liquid StarShine and I fell asleep…..

I woke and I was in the Starry Forest were I last met Honeyfern. I heard something coming my way. I looked around and suddenly…. Honeyfern burst out of the Ferns with her Kits. The Kits Jump-Tackled me. "I told you she would come and see us again! I told you!" Cinderkit remarked.

I was happy to see my sister, nieces and nephew. Honeyfern smiled at me teasingly like she knew something. "Hey Honeyfern! Hey Kits!" I greeted sweetly. "So…I don't know if you know but Poppyfrost is expecting Mousewhisker's kits!" I mewed.

Honeyfern smiled. "I know Berrynose told me last night in his dreams. You know you don't have to come here all the time to see me. You can see me in your dreams." Honeyfern explained. I nodded. Then her smile and eyes turned teasing. While the Kits were fighting. "Come on Cindereheart… I know Poppyfrost isn't the only She-Cat expecting kits. " she hinted. I smiled. "Yes Honeyfern.. I'm expecting Kits!" I announced.

Honeyfern smiled, and we giggled. "And of course I know who the father is…" she mewed teasingly. I frowned at her. "Who is it?" I asked teasing. "Of course Jayfeather!" she mewed. "Correct." I mewed. "Well I will see you soon." Honeyfern mewed. The kits begged me again to come soon. I assured them I would come soon.

After they left I was still there. I sensed another Cat approaching. I saw that familiar Sapphire eyed Flying gray She-Cat. She flew towards me and landed right in front of me.

"Hello Cinderheart." she greeted friendly. "Hello Cinderpelt." I mewed happily.

"So I heard from you sister Honeyfern. That you are expecting Kits?" she asked. "Yes I am! And of course you know who the father is." I mewed. "Jayfeather?" she guessed. "Yes he doesn't know yet" I giggled.

"I told you hard times would come but you seem just fine." she mused. "I hope to see you soon." I mewed. I want you to visit me when you can." I requested. Cinderpelt smiled. "I wish you luck and to have a healthy family. StarClan be with you. " she mewed. I purred. I started to break into the Real World under StarClan. I woke up and I was at the Moonpool.

"Jayfeather?" I mewed since I heard something behind me. He did not reply. I turned around. Sense it was Dusk it was getting Dark. So I couldn't see him clear. Then I heard something. "Cinderheart?" I heard someone call from behind me. I whirled around. "Jayfeather?" I called. "Yes it's me" Jayfeather called. I could still sense someone behind me. "Wait if your there… then who's-" I started. Something leapt on my back. I yowled, I realized it was a tom…. WindClan!. I realized it was Breezepelt ,then I heard an outraged caterwaul.

Then Jayfeather leapt over me. He grabbed Breezepelt by the scruff and threw him. He whirled around to face me. "Are you okay?" he mewed quickly. "I'm fine. How did you know I was here?" I asked. "I followed your scent trail here." he answered. I nodded. "Why did you attack her!" he spat at Breezepelt. "Com on I know she is really important to you. I would bet anyone a Moon of Fresh-Kill she will probably expect your Kits one day." he mewed with a "Its obvious!" hint in his voice he glared at me..

My heart was beating fast! He was right! I was expecting Jayfeather's Kits! Jayfeather looked outraged. He lunged at Breezepelt. "Hey at least I didn't hurt the She-Cat you love! She doesn't even love you!" Jayfeather spat. "I will get her. I will hurt her… I will make you feel pain." Breezepelt threatened. He padded silently like a shadow back to WindClan territory.

Jayfeather turned to me. " Are you sure you are okay?" he mewed protective. "Yes." he looked relived. "I have to tell you something…" I whispered. Jayfeather turned to me. "What is it?" he asked. "Jayefeather…I'm expecting your Kits.." I whispered. At first he looked confused. But then that Confusion turned to Joy. "Cinderheart…Your expecting Kits! Great StarClan! That's great!" he exclaimed. He started purring really loud. He was at my side instantly. He was covering my face in Swift loving licks.

I started to purr. "I was just waiting for the Perfect moment to tell you." I explained. I ruffled my fur. It was so cold. I sneezed. Jayfeather looked at me with concern " Lets get you to the Nursery. You shouldn't be outside when your expecting Kits." he mewed with concern. Then we heard something behind the Stone Hollow. Jayfeather stepped in front of me to protect me. Then Mousewhisker emerged. They stared at us. Even though he was our Clan Mate Jayfeather still stayed in front of me… still protective of me…

Jayfeather started to growl… "Jayfeather calm down." I whispered. Mousewhisker approached. "What's wrong with Jayfeather?" Mousewhisker asked. "I was attacked and threatened by Jayfeather's Half-Brother Breezepelt." I mewed. "That's not all!" Jayfeather insisted. "Cinderheart is expecting my Kits!" Jayfeather announced proudly. Mousewhisker gasped. Then he started at me questioningly. I nodded happily. She smiled. "I'm going to be an uncle!" he exclaimed. "You already are an uncle." I mewed. He looked confused but then he nodded.

"Come on we need to get you to the Nursery." Jayfeather mewed softly. I nodded weakly. He and Mousewhisker led me to the Camp. Then mouse whisker went on a late Night Hunting trip with some other Warriors. Jayfetahe escorted me to the Nursery. When we entered….. The other Queens Ferncloud, Millie, and my sister Poppyfrost squealed. "Oh Cinderheart we are so happy for you!" Ferncloud giggled. "Congratulations Cinderheart ,you to Jayfeather!" Poppyfrost purred. Happily. "Come in dear we will have an apprentice get some moss and make a Nest for you." Millie cooed.

Jayfeathwer left the Nursery. He came back shortly with some moss…. An Feathers! He brought Pheasant Feathers! He is so sweet. Pheasant feathers are suppose to be some of the softest feathers around the lake. He is so sweet! I was starting to swoon at the thought of Jayfeather again. Especially since I found out I was expecting Jayfeather's Kits.

He made me a very nice nest right next to Poppyfrost. He pointed his tail at it. I padded over to him. "Thanks Jayfeather!" I purred. He smiled. "well you deserve the best." he mewed. I flashed him my sweetest smile. He licked my cheek and left the Nursery.

"Wow! He is so great!" Poppyfrost exclaimed. Then she looked embarrassed. "But of course I prefer Mousewhisker. " she mewed quickly. We all giggled. "I can see he will be a great mate to you and a great father to your kits" Millie mewed. "You are lucky to have as a mate." Ferncloud mewed sweetly. " Yeah I am lucky to have Jayfeather." I whispered happily.

I got into my nest next to Poppyfrost. "I can't believe we both are expecting Kits!" she giggled softly. I nodded "It should be three of us." I whispered sadly. Before I went to sleep. I swore I saw the my sister's silver spirit sleeping next to me.

CINDER

I woke and I remembered why I was there. I smiled. Leafpool padded in. "Poppyfrost I can tell how many kits you will be expecting. I can also check on you Cinderheart." she offered. We nodded eagerly. Finally I will find out how many kits I will have! She felt Popyfrost's belly with her tail. "Poppyfrost you will have…. 4 Kits!" Leafpool confirmed. She gasped. "I'm going to have 4 Kits!" she mewed. "I'm so happy for you!" I mewed. "I'm going to tell Mousewhisker!" she mewed.

She rushed out of the Nursery. Leafpool turned to me. She felt my stomach with her tail. "Cinderheart you'll be expecting 4 Kits!" her eyes Dancing. "I'm expecting 4 Kits!" I exclaimed.

"How many kits are you expecting Cinderheart?" Poppyfrost asked when she padded in. "I'm expecting 4 Kits!" I mewed proudly. She gasped. "You are. Isn't that a weird coincident. You, me, Honeyfern, and mom each have 4 Kits." she mewed. I nodded. "You look really tired. I will tell Jayfeather tomorrow." she offered. I nodded gratefully. Today I spent the whole day chatting with the queens.

Thankfully the were full of experience. So they can tell me and Poppyfrost what to expect. I was really tired that night. Jayfeather came in with a plump Vole for Leaf-bare. I thanked him and ate. I fell asleep. That night I dreamt of my Kits. And I visited Honeyfern with her kits.

CINDER

In woke up and Poppyfrost just padded in. "I told Jayfeather how many kits you are expecting. When I told him he nearly spat his mouse back up." she mewed with amusement. I purred lightheaded. Jayfeather pad in. With a nice Pheasant from the Leaf-bare hole. I realized. As soon as my I was able to leave my kits I would need to go fishing. He dropped the pheasant and some Borage leaves. "Here eat theses they will help your milk come." he mewed. I nodded. I licked up the leaves. They were bitter but if they will help my kits I would stick with it.

I looked at him. He was so sweet to me. I knew I was lucky to have him as my mate. When he left I sneaked out of the Nursery and I snuck out of Camp. I padded slowly in the Forest towards the Shore. Poppyfrost didn't spot me because she was sleeping, she needs it. Her kits are due any day now! I looked around to make sure none was watching me. Then I leapt into the water, I didn't get high, but I did get far. I was 2 Cat-lengths in the water. I missed begin in the Lake so much. I saw some Thing silver flash by me….A fish! I got ready. I pounced but the fish was to fast. "Fox Dung!" I spat softly.

I saw another fish! I leapt and I caught it. I gave a purr of triumph. I got to shore with my fish. I shook my fur and it dried fast. Good It still use to begin soaked and drying fast. I grabbed my fish and padded slowly back to camp. It was New-Leaf and the prey started coming back. I padded into camp and saw a crowd of Cats in front of the Nursery, Mousewhisker was pacing in front of the entry nervously.

"What's going on Mousewhisker?" I asked. But I already had an idea what was happening. He looked at me, his eyes nervous and worried. "Poppyfrost is kitting!" he explained. A path cleared so I can get to the Nursery. I entered and saw Jayfeather and Leafpool looking over Poppyfrost. A large spasm passed over her. It seemed like forever. Then I left the Nursery. "Well Mousewhisker… your officially a father." I announced. He entered the Nursery. There my sister lay with 4 kits. 2 She-Cats and 2 Toms.

The first She-Cat is a Black She-Cat with Mousewhisker's eyes and Gray and White patches of fur covering both ears and eyes like a mask. Her sister had a White and Gray pelt like her father and with Poppyfrost's pretty eyes.

The first Tom was a Brown and Tan color like my father's with Mousewhisker's hazel eyes. And his brother looked like a cross between Brackenfur and Mousewhisker with Hazel eyes.

I was so happy for my sister.

CINDER

The next day Poppyfrost introduced me to my new nieces and nephew. "This is Nightkit." she started pointing to the Black She-Cat with the Gray and white fur covering her eyes. She squeaked at her name.

"This is Riverkit. Because of her beautiful eyes." she pointed to the Gray-White She-Cat. "This is Adderkit." she pointed to the Brackenfur look alike. "And this is Sunkit." she pointed at the last tom.

"They are beautiful." I purred. Everything in the Clans seemed perfect, the Clans were not at war and not arguing. It almost seems as if StarClan had given the Clans everything we needed Food, Shelter, and water. It was like a Golden era. I laid down next to my sister. I started to drift off to sleep when…. "OW!" I wailed. I felt multiple sharp spasms pass over my body. Poppyfrost, Ferncloud and Millie looked alarmed then they all nodded. "Kits" Millie and Ferncloud mewed in union. "Ferncloud! I can't believe you've done this more than twice!" I exclaimed she looked at me Happily her eyes dancing.

I heard I saw Jayfeather pacing out side. Soon I saw the whole clan group I front of the Nursery. Blurry I saw Poppyfrost leaning over me and Leafpool on my other side. After what felt like forever I had given birth to 2 She-cats and 2 Toms. I sighed. I saw Poppyfrost Pad outside to face the Clan. "Congratulations Jayfeather! you are officially a Father!" Poppyfrost announced. I heard the Clan cheer.

I saw my kits clearly for the first time.

The 1rst She-Cat looked exactly like Honeyfern, she also had pretty light silver tabby stripes. Her sister was also beautiful. She had a shiny Silver coat with black patches of fur covering her eyes like a mask, and her tail was a silky black shadow and her pelt had light dark grey tabby stripes that were outlined in Black so it looked like she had waves over her pelt.

Then the first tom was a Jayfeather look alike, with my hazel eyes. His brother was a cross between me and Jayfeather. He had Tabby stripes of my dark Silver and Jayfeather's light silver fur.

Then I realized something. Each Kit had a Black Star on one eye. Then my kits padded blindly towards my stomach. Then Jayfeather burst in. He saw me with our 4 kits and her started purring. "These are the Kits born under StarClan." I mewed. He nodded happily he saw the Kits Stars on their eyes. He purred agreeing. "We will leave you to name your Kits." Poppyfrost purred. "Congratulations. You have wonderful family." she congratulated us. "Thank You" I whispered. I smiled at Jayfeather. He nuzzled me. "I can't believe they are really here!" he whispered excitedly. "I can't believe it either." I whispered

"I say that Golden-Brown She-Cat should be named Honeykit." I mewed "I like it." "And the Silver She-Cat should be named Moonkit. Because of her silver pelt." I mewed. "That's great also."

"I say the tom that looks like me should be Stormkit. Because look he already looks like a tough fighter." Jayfeather suggested "And his brother be Skykit. Because he looks like he is a Cat who can do anything. The sky is the limit" Jayfeather mewed. "Perfect. Honeykit, Moonkit ,Stormkit and Skykit."

I sighed at looked down at my 4 perfect Angles

CINDER

I woke up and saw my kits sleeping soundly. I smiled weakly remembering I had Jayfeather's Kits last night. I looked at Honeykit and Moonkit. They were snuggled up with each other. I hope they will be close when they are older.

I saw Jayfeather pad in. "Hello Cinderheart." he purred, giving me a mouse. "Hello my kits." he purred to our kits. Then I gasped and Poppyfrost padded over. "What's wrong?" she asked sleepily her kits padded over. I pointed my tail at my kits. "Their eyes are opening." I whispered excitedly. I twined my tail with Jayfeather's.

I saw Honeykit and Moonkits eyes open first. "Their eyes are both Moon silver." I mewed. "They will have the Toms running" Millie mewed sweetly. "Thank you." I mewed. They were both beautiful. Then Stormkit and Skykit's eyes opened. The both had Amber eyes. "They will have the She-Cats swooning." Ferncloud complemented. I nodded my thanks. "4 healthy kits. They will be great warriors" I heard a voice speak up. "Firestar thank you for visiting." I thanked him. The ThunderClan leader nodded. "They will have great Destinies and possibly great prophecies." he prophesied.

That night I found myself at the Star-Forest I saw Honeyfern with her kittens . Cinderkit looked so much like me and Cinderpelt. "Meet Seedpaw, Lakepaw, Leafpaw and Cinderpaw" Honeyfern announced proudly. "That's amazing! Congratulations!" I exclaimed happily.

"Well I wanted to introduce to you…. " I started. My kits padded out from behind me and padded towards Honeyfern and her kits. "You had Kits!" honey fern asked happily. "Yes I had them 2 nights ago. This is Skykit, Stormkit, Moonkit and…. Honeykit after my sweet sister." I introduced my kits. "Honeykit! Aw I'm honored Cinderheart!" she purred. Each kit squeaked at their name.

6 MOONS LATER

"Moonkit from this moment on till you receive your warrior name you will be Moonpaw." Firestar started the Apprentice ceremony. " Honeykit from this moment on till you receive you Warrior name you will be Honeypaw. " Firestar continued. "Stormkit and Skykit from this moment on till you receive your warrior name you will be Stormpaw and Skypaw."

"I will mentor Moonpaw. I will pass down what the great Thunderclan leader Bluestar has taught me to her." "Brambleclaw will mentor Honeypaw." "Sandstorm will mentor Stormkit." "And Squirrelflight will mentor Skypaw." Firestar mewed.

"MOONPAW! HONEYPAW! STORMPAW! SKYPAW!" The Clan cheered.

Then all of the new mentors touched their noses to my kits' noses. I saw Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight touch noses. They must be getting back together. I concluded

Jayfeather padded over to me. Then my kits walked over to me. "We are so proud of you!" I purred. I licked each of my kits on their heads. They have grown up to be amazing. I looked at Jayfeather we nodded. "Hey Moonpaw, Honeypaw, Stormpaw, and Skypaw I want to teach you how to swim." I offered. "Yes please mother!" my kits chorused. I was happy my kits wanted to do this and learn to swim. My heart flew.

A FEW MOONS LATER

We had one of the largest Battles in Clan History….. It was ThunderClan allied with WindClan ( Which I pretty sure Leafpool was happy about. Not begin against Crowfeather. I know they still have feelings for each other.) and RiverClan allied ShadowClan.

It took place inside the Borders of WindClan and it moved into RiverClan territory. It started in WindClan and Crowfeather rushed into ThunderClan Camp when RiverClan and ShadowClan invaded. Leafpool rushed to him with Jayfeather at her paws . "what's wrong Crowfeather?" she asked alarmed. "WindClan and Riverclan is invading WindClan! Please help us!" he begged Firestar. "We have been allies with WindClan for a long time since I have been leader. We will help you." he mewed.

He jumped onto the High-Rock "All Cats old enough to catch their own Prey please join here beneath the High-Rock for a Clan Meeting.!" he yowled across the Hollow.

The Clan assembled quickly. My Kits now 11 Moons old were good-looking and well respected among all the Clans

"We need half the Clan to come help Fight and half stay and guard the Camp, Queens, Kits, and Elders." He mewed. "Who wants to come battle RiverClan and ShadowClan?" he asked. "We will." 4 voices answered I was horrified it was my Kits! "If you do I will." I declared. "we will" Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw mewed together they had their Tails twined. They were back together totally. Crowfeather and leaf pool were next together. Wow two of the biggest relationships in this Clan and WindClan are back together.

A few other Cats volunteered Jayfeather and Leafpool met up with Barkface and Krestleflight the WindClan Medicine Cats got all of their supplies they will need for the Battle. I padded towards Jayfeather " Well I hope we win." I mewed . "With you and our Kits fighting for Thunderclan we will win. " He encouraged. "And with the Clans' best Medicine Cat we will succeed " I mewed.

When we arrived at The WindClan's Camp entrance we stopped. "Everyone me and my sister have an idea." I heard Moonpaw's sweet delicate voice. And I heard Honeypaw's sweet light voice speak to.

"Yes please talk" Firestar urged. "Well we thought we used the Lighting Strike…." Moonpaw hesitated. "Of course with the Lighting Strike we will win!" Brambleclaw and Firestar declared in union.

"Moonpaw, Honeypaw you know how to use the Lightning Strike?" Firestar asked. "Try to surround the perimeter of the Battle Grounds or a small medium sized group of rival Cats. Then start and try to be loud so they will here us try to make seem like the Whole Clans of ThunderClan and WindClan then pretend to retreat and when there Guard is down attack again." Firestar directed.

Everyone gave excited murmurs. "Moonpaw and Honeypaw you can lead us to victory alongside with your Brothers Stormpaw and Skypaw." he offered they nodded. "Thunderclan Ready!" Moonpaw's Voice yowled. The Clan yowled together. "WindClan Ready!" Honeypaw's Voice yowled towards WindClan. WindClan yowled together. "Strike!" Stormpaw and Skypaw yowled. The Clan roared.

All of my Kits, Me, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Poppyfrost and her kits, Crowfeather, and a lot of other Cats not all of them surround the Battle Field. "Over here Firestar!" Moonpaw yowled. "They are over here Dustpelt, Nightcloud , Lionblaze, and Sandstorm!" Honeypaw yowled soon the fighting ceased a little bit. "We got them BrambleClaw!" "I sounds like they brought all of ThunderClan and WindClan!" a horrified voice yowled. Then our first Patrol retreated.

Then as soon as the 2 rival Clans relaxed. I saw my 2 daughters give the Attack signal. Then we all pounced. We surprised the enemy. They all shrieked with alarm. We charged into the field right by the center of the Moors The Battle Raged on once again. I saw a big Shadowclan tom…. Blackstar! He sneaked towards Moonpaw and Honeypaw slyly. "Look out!" I yowled and Moonpaw and Honeypaw whirled around. They jumped. They started to circle him. Then Moonpaw and Honeypaw pounced. They pinned Blackstar to the ground. I looked at Skypaw in worry. He was my youngest son but he was strong but he was injured recently so I hope he was fine. I saw a light brown-tan She-Cat sneak up and pounced on him. "Get away from him!" I screeched.

I streaked over to my son the She-Cat was to strong and she was winning. I raced over and slammed into her. She toppled over. I looked at my son he was bleeding heavily. I gave an outraged caterwaul. I licked him and lead him towards the outside of the Battle Grounds towards Jayfeather and Leafpool. I watched as Leafpool, and my mate examined my kit. "he will be able to fight but he will probably have a scar." Leafpool concluded. I nodded. My kit got up. He looked at me and Jayfeather. "thank you for watching my tail." he thanked. I purred and licked his cheek.

Then my son and I ran back into battle. I looked around and it seemed That we were winning. I felt something land heavily on my back. I turned my head and gasped in horror…. "Breezepelt!" I shrieked. He laughed evilly. "Finally I will destroy what means the most important to my stupid half-brother Jayfeather!" he declared. I saw all 4 of my kits stare at me and Breezepelt. "MOTHER!" the shrieked, the ran to me but it was to late. Breezepelt has struck…..

CINDER

I woke up and I was in the middle of the ThunderClan Stone Hollow. I felt a sharp pain throughout my whole body. I looked over and saw my 2 sons comforting my 2 daughters who were crying. "Mother will be fine.. I know she will" I heard Stormpaw try to mew assuring. But then he started crying then Skypaw did to. "My kits come to me." I beckoned. They stared at me and rushed towards me. "Mother!" my kits cheered. I for the first time saw I was covered in blood. I purred as my kits licked my face clean. I saw my worried Clan and surprisingly WindClan surround me. I saw Heathertail pad slowly towards me.

She was a close friend of mine. I looked into her eyes. They were filled with grief like she didn't know if I would live or not, and pain. I slowly moved my tail to her and stroked her shoulder. She jumped and looked at me. Her eyes grew large with relief and happiness that I was alive my clan cheered. I saw my love run towards me. "Cinderheart !Your okay!" he cheered to StarClan. I smiled.

I saw Firestar leap onto the High-Rock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please join beneath the High-Rock for a Clan Meeting." He yowled. He nodded to Onestar to indicate that WindClan can join. Are clan joined WindClan.

"ThunderClan and WindClan." Firestar began. "I have asked you all to join because I know this was not suppose to happen for a few moons but 4 Apprentices deserve their Warrior names today." He continued. "Moonpaw, Honeypaw,Stormpaw and Skypaw." he declared. My kits with their Mentors climbed the High-Rock.

"I am proud and with Moonpaw's training and I know she will be a Warrior the Clan the Clan will be proud of." Firestar announced. I saw Moonpaw's eyes shine. Firestar nodded to Brambleclaw. " Honeypaw has grown strong she will make the Clan proud." he mewed. Firestar nodded to Sandstorm. "Stormpaw will be a highly respected Warrior" She mewed. Then Firestar nodded to Squirrelflight. "Skypaw is a great Hunter and Fighter and will be great." she finished.

"Moonpaw, Honeypaw, Stormpaw, Skypaw do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect this Clan even at the cost of you life." my kittens looked at me and Jayfeather. "I do." my kittens mewed.

"Then by the Power of StarClan." Firestar declared. "Moonpaw from this moment on you will be MoonSong. ThunderClan honors your bravery and Knowledge and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Firestar started to greeted my kits. "Honeypaw from this moment on you will be Honeyheart ThunderClan honors you quick-thinking and heart we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan" Firestar continued.

"Stormpaw from this moment on you will me Stormtail. ThunderClan honors you Courage and faith. We welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." "Skypaw from this moment on you will be Skyfeather. ThunderClan honors you Care and Strength and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan" Firestar finished. He licked each of my kits on the head

"MOONSONG!HONEYHEART!STORMTAIL!SKYFEATHER!" The 2 Clans cheered. Jayfeather led me a Tree-length away. He smiled at me with a dreamy expression on his face. "I can't believe our kits are already Warriors!" I mewed happily. I saw my kits begin congratulated by there cousins who already got their Warrior names yesterday they were Nigthmask, Rivereyes, Addertail and Sunfur.

I visited Honeyfern in my dream. I appeared in the Starry Forest. I saw my sister and her kits "Honeyfern my dear sister and my nieces and nephews I have missed you all so much!" I greeted. "We are warriors." Cinderpaw mewed. I was happily shocked. "Really what are your names?" I mewed. "Meet Seedpelt, Leafheart , Lakefang, and…Cindertail" Honeyfern mewed proudly. I was so happy. "My kits are warriors to. They are Moonsong, Stormtail, Skyfeather and Honeyheart." I mewed excited. She had an intense look of pride in her eyes. I must congratulate them tomorrow. She mewed.

I bid my good bye. I woke up and I realized how happy life was. I remembered a Prophecy Firestar told me. " There will be a dark time for the Clans and only the Kits born to Cinder a Medicine can save the Clans!" I realized that was indeed me kits. Firestar was right my kits had great Destinies and Prophecies.

I saw my kits they were happy and healthy. I knew that when I left for StarClan they would be well taken care of….


End file.
